Undeniable
by SummerBreeze101
Summary: SethSummer future fic. Summer is happy now, Seth isn't. Summer is pretending, Seth isn't. They've tried to stay away and get on with their lives, but they can't. Their chemistry is undeniable.
1. The Planning

**Undeniable**

**Chapter One**

**The Planning**

Summer Roberts paced the lawn nervously. People were bustling about all around her but still everything seemed to be going too slow.

"Come on people!" she yelled. "We need this done by six pm on the dot." She looked down at the checklist in her hand and gasped in shock at the number of un-ticked boxes left over. "I need a drink," she muttered quietly.

"A drink for the damsel in distress," came a voice from over her shoulder. Summer found herself smiling as she turned to see her boyfriend Dominic holding out a plastic cup filled with champagne.

"Ah, the economy glasses," she said. Dominic laughed, showing off his even white teeth.

"You should taste the champagne," he said, kissing her on the temple as he put the glass in her hands. Summer raised her eyebrow and took a sip. It was so dry it grated down her throat.

"Oh my God!" she gasped. I ordered French Champagne! Is this what has come?"

Dominic laughed and shook his head. "No, that's the champagne reserved for the workers." He gestured to everyone around him, still bustling about with ladders and other work-y things.

"Oh, and there was me thinking that they stuck to coffee."

"This is Newport," Dominic gasped in mock-horror, "No ghastly coffee for these workers."

Summer laughed. As far as she was concerned Dominic was simply perfect. No nonsense, just straight-out amazing. She still couldn't believe she was his girlfriend. After a childhood spent dreaming about marrying a successful man, she was now marrying _the _success story of Newport. At only twenty-seven, three years older than Summer, he was the Vice President of Newport's branch of Fieldings, a successful Law Firm with a high reputation. Tonight was the fifth annual Newport Fieldings dinner dance, and Summer – as the boss of the town's premier events management agency – had been offered to organise it. It was an offer she now regretted.

Summer looked at her watch, 3:15pm. She gasped again and kissed Dominic quickly on the lips. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I have got an event to plan," she said quickly, heading over to the marquee that had been erected in the centre of the Newport Social Club's expansive lawns to check for developments.

"You go do what you do best honey," Dominic called after her, before turning and heading back into the Social Club.

Summer shook her head affectionately before turning to her assistant Meagan.

"How's it coming along in here?" she asked, gazing around silently impressed. Meagan had been left to her own devices and had obviously done a pretty good job. White fairy lights were suspended subtly from the roof of the marquee adding an enchanted atmosphere, while the plants placed around the perimeter were large and exotic. Summer had ordered them personally, but she knew more than anything that the magic was in the presentation, and Meagan had presented them beautifully. Round tables were set up around a central stage where a microphone and a piano had been set up. The tables were covered with delicate silk tablecloths, and white Calais lilies made up the centrepieces. Along the back of the marquee a long table had been set up where the table was to be kept.

"Its fine," Meagan said, breaking Summer out of her silent inspection. "Everything's on schedule."

"It's beautiful," Summer concluded, smiling warmly at the small auburn woman in front of her. Meagan smiled brightly, obviously pleased at her handiwork. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have three fountains to connect and more rose bushes to be added outside."

* * *

Seth Cohen sighed out loud and stared at the ceiling in his bedroom. He threw the haversack in his hand at the ceiling again and smiled as it made a soft thudding sound. He knew that the old Mrs Grain in the apartment above would be complaining any minute now, but he didn't care. He was depressed.

"Seth?" A girl's voice echoed through his apartment and he sat up quickly exhaling in deeply.

"In here," he yelled. He had been tempted to simply ignore his flatmate Cady and hibernate with his self-pity until tonight was over. But then he realised that a) that was stupid, and b) His Mom would never let him.

Cady opened the door to his bedroom tentatively, as if scared of what she might find there.

"Its okay," he laughed. "I was getting sick of the smell of mustiness so I washed"

"Gross," she said simply, as she sat beside Seth on his bed. She brushed her long brown hair over her shoulders and looked at Seth. "So buddy, what you hiding from?"

Seth shrugged at her. "Nothing."

"hmmm, you wanna revise that statement?"

"What? I finally get away from Newport to find that I actually still have obligations to the place that I swore never to return to."

"Over-exaggerate much?" Cady laughed. Seth smiled his crooked smile and shrugged.

"So, how's life out there sugar?" he asked, nudging Cady on the shoulder. "You'll have to tell me blow by blow, it's been a while."

Seth's comment was light-hearted, but he couldn't hide the edge from his voice. Since he had quit his job at Wild Storm he hadn't been outside for much more than ten minutes, and even then that was just because Cady refused to go to the Deli over the road and buy him some _Ding Dongs_.

"Oh you know," Cady grinned. "Death is still roaming the streets and children still point guns at each other."

"Oh hey, thanks for cheering me up there Cady, I was getting a little too depressed for a moment there."

"Hey, well it is the LA"

"Yeah, we love the LA"

"Ha," Cady giggled. "There's that famous Seth sarcasm that I've missed for so long."

"Well its back for a vengeance because guess what?"

"What,"

"I have to go in… Oh my God now! I'm going to be late. I havn't even packed." Seth panicked as he jumped up and tried to throw his entire closet into his holdall which was lying pathetically empty on the floor.

"Chill Seth. I'll pack, you get a shower."

"But I just had one."

"Seth, three nights ago does not constitute as 'just'"

Seth stuck his tongue out and headed into his en-suite. He looked at his watch. 4:34pm. He had to be in Newport by six. He hoped that bombing down the interstate would get him there in time.

**AN: Yeah, that's it. I've wanted to do a Seth Summer future fic for a while now and this is it. BTW, I'm English and so don't know how far LA is from Newport. Oh…kay so there will be a lot of Seth Summer goodness coming up, but you know it can't be that easy. A lot of complications lie in store but hey, it's Seth and Summer, they're destined for each other!**


	2. The Return

**Chapter Two**

**The Return**

Kirsten Cohen sat on the couch and looked at the clock on the wall angrily. He was meant to be here half an hour ago.

"Relax," her husband said, laid back as always. "The party doesn't start until eight anyway.

"That's not the point Sandy, he was supposed to be here at six. It's half six, he's not here. He's not doing what he's supposed to do!"

"Kirsten. Is this about…"

"No!" Kirsten snapped. It was of course, it was about the fact that her son had not rang in three months, and then when she had rang him he sounded annoyed that she wanted him up in Newport for her and Sandy's wedding anniversary. Like it was a huge obstacle for him to drive down to Newport to see his parents who he hadn't seen in a _year and a half_!

"okay," Sandy said, lifting his palms up in a way that suggested defeat. He wasn't going to get into this now.

A knock on the door broke the silence that followed. Kirsten jumped up from her chair and ran for the door. "Seth?" She cried as it swung open. No, Ryan. "Oh."

"Warm welcome," Ryan muttered walking past her into the Rec room where Sandy was standing by the door.

"Oh ignore her," Sandy said. "She's just going crazy that Seth isn't here yet. Where are Marissa and the kids?"

"On their way. Marissa promised to pick something up at the Balboa bakery for Dominic."

"Dominic?"

"Yeah, don't ask me. They're being very hush hush about it."

Sandy pulled a face. "And she's took the kids with her?"

"Yeah."

Kirsten walked back into the room. She had yet to get changed, promising that she would wait until Seth got here. She didn't want to miss the grand re-entering of Seth into their lives. "Am I a terrible mother?" she asked suddenly, causing Sandy and Ryan to shake their heads profusely and assure her she was not.

"No, not at all. Tell her Ryan," Sandy said.

"You're a great Mom," Ryan said, and he meant it. Every word.

"Glad we got that cleared up," she said, before sulking down into a chair.

"It's just, Seth's been through a lot lately, what with the wedd…"

"Shhh!" Sandy muttered. "Mention the 'W' word and Kirsten bursts into tears."

"Oh. Right. Well, he's probably just nervous. He hasn't seen Summer since the… well, you know"

"The Wedding?" Kirsten asked, sounding slightly annoyed. "For Gods sake Sandy, I'm fine with it now. It was three years ago. Three years since my baby has been in Newport." Her voice broke on the last word and her head fell into her hands.

Ryan shrugged uncomfortably, just as the door bell rang. "I'll get it!" Ryan offered quickly. "It'll be Marissa"

It wasn't, it was Seth looking tired but at least clean. "Hey," he said somewhat meekly.

"Man, you're back!" Ryan smiled, pulling his semi-brother into a huge hug.

"Seth!" Kirsten's voice rang out, as she came skidding round the corner.

"You're in trouble," Ryan whispered.

"Thanks for the tip-off," Seth whispered back, bracing himself for the lecture.

"Oh baby! You're back," Kirsten surprised them all by exclaiming.

"Hey Mom," he said, allowing himself to be enveloped into a hug. Sandy walked in straight after.

"It's been too long," he said gravely, tapping his son's shoulder.

"Yeah. But it's only been like, what…"

"A year and a half," Kirsten cut him off. Last time we saw you was when we came over to LA for Chrismukkah.

Seth fidgeted uncomfortably. "Yeah, sorry." He really was, but he knew that if he could live it over again, he still wouldn't have set foot near the OC. The only reason he had came this time is because he realised he was so out of the loop that he hadn't even seen Ryan's son, and because his Mom sounded so desperate on the phone.

"Well, you're here now," Kirsten said, ignoring the stormy look Sandy was directing at Seth. "My God you need to get changed," Kirsten chided, taking in his grey sweater and jeans.

"Black tie event?" he asked.

"Of course. Its for Fieldings and Sum…" Kirsten cut herself off and stared at her nails. Seth chose to ignore it.

"Uh, just point me in the direction of my bedroom and…"

"You know where your bedroom is," Sandy said.

"Right. Yeah. I was just checking it was, you know, the same one."

"Of course it is."

"Right, well I will be upstairs," Seth pointed out unnecessarily. Kirsten nodded slowly while Ryan shook his head. There was definitely something odd about his brother. Apart from the usual Seth-craziness that was.

As soon as Seth was out of earshot Ryan turned to Kirsten. "Does Summer know he's back?" he whispered.

"What?" Kirsten said, feigning dumbness.

"Does Summer know he's back?" Ryan repeated impatiently.

"Uh, I don't think, uh… Did we get a chance to um tell her Sandy?"

Sandy looked lost. "What? Why you asking me for?"

"She doesn't know?" Ryan asked quietly.

"No. No she doesn't," Kirsten said quietly, fidgeting with her wedding ring.

"Oh God, this is going to be fun," Ryan groaned.

* * *

Summer took it out of the drawer again, half admiring it, half wanting to throw it through a window. The innocent looking diamonds glinted under the soft light from her bedside lamp, and the white gold gleamed.

She was looking at her wedding ring.

Why? She asked herself every night, even though it had been three years now. And she was over it, she told herself forcefully. She no longer cared that on the 10th July three years ago, her heart had been shattered.

"Hey Summer, you're not even dressed yet!" Dominic called as he came out of the en-suite wrapped only in a towel. Summer dropped the ring back into her jewellery box quickly and slammed the lid.

"Uh, no," she smiled, standing up off her bed and facing him. "No I'm not. I need to get a shower and you were hogging it."

"Sweetie," Dominic grinned widely, showing off his fantastic teeth. Summer felt shivers up her back. Complete animal attraction. "We have three showers."

"Yeah," Summer said, walking slowly towards him. "But you know us girls. We have our little habits and weird rituals, and showering in _that _shower," she pointed over his shoulder into the en-suite, "Just happens to be my ritual."

"You are a strange and delightful creature Miss Roberts."

Summer reached up and twisted her arms around his neck. "I am, am I?"

"Definitely." And with that, Summer closed the distance between their mouths and kissed him passionately. Yeah, she had definitely moved on.

**AN: Thankyou to all of my fantastic reviewers, you are 's! **

**So a callout to all of my reviewers:**

DeuCe628; skagirl; megan; ocobsessedrachel; caroliscool; MarMar2; Doves30; Caitlyn Rose; PrincessSparkle09. You're all the best!

**Anyway, I've edited this chapter so much but its done! Yay! Slightly hyper as you can probably tell. And thanks for tellin me about the drive from LA to Newport. That means I guessed rightish. (I said an hour and ahalf or something. I have a bad memory) **


	3. The Event

**AN: Okay, I made a _slight _mistake in chapter one. I said Summer was marrying Dominic but she's not. She's not even engaged to him. Sorry for the confusion…**

**Chapter Three**

**The Event**

Marissa Atwood picked up a crystal champagne flute and admired it surreptitiously, a small smile pulling at the corner of her mouth. When Summer went for it, she _really _went for it.

"Can I help miss?" a well-dressed waiter asked, a tray of small cracker-like things in his hand. Marissa couldn't put a name to them, posh food never really had been her thing.

"No, no. I'm fine thankyou," she replied with a smile. She turned her back and headed out into the garden, where people were starting to fill in.

A large family suddenly appeared at the rose- and lily-strewn arch that acted as the entrance to the whole soiree. A huge smile transformed her features as she noticed her husband Ryan, his sandy hair swept of his face and his bright blue eyes searching the grounds, probably for her. Behind him were Sandy and Kirsten Cohen, and then behind them was… Oh no.

Marissa's smile vanished as she made her way over to the family – _her ­_family.

"Hey," she called, catching Ryan's eye and resisting the urge to smile too much.

"Hi," Ryan said as she reached them, his voice husky and a grin spreading over his handsome features. Marissa felt herself blush a little. Her dress _was _pretty sensational. A deep green silk Chanel that tucked in at her waist and flared out a little to her knees. The neckline was sweetheart and the whole dress was held up by thin spaghetti straps.

"Seth!" Marissa greeted, throwing her arms around her friend in what she hoped was an enthusiastic greeting. She was glad to see him sure, but it was just that tonight… Well, tonight was not the night for excess drama.

"Hey Marissa," Seth greeted back, his own voice seemed a little strained.

"Marissa, you look beautiful," Sandy complimented, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Kirsten hugged her daughter-in-law.

"Wow, well… you're here," Marissa said, at a struggle for what to say. She was nervous – real nervous. "Um, Ryan. Can we talk?"

She grabbed her husband by his dinner jacket sleeve and pulled him over to the back of the marquee.

"Marissa, what is it?"

"Seth's got to go," Marissa replied simply. Ryan shook his head and smiled.

"Look, I know you don't want them to meet, but I mean… Seth's home for the week. They've got to meet sometime you know?"

"Yeah, yeah, sometime? Not today!"

"Why not? They're in a controlled environment with loads of witnesses. They can't kill each other here."

"Ryan. They can't meet tonight… They, they just can't!" Marissa was getting hysterical. Ryan put his arm on her slender shoulder and kissed her temple."

"look, I'll make you a deal. Seth's my friend – my brother. I can't just ask him to leave…"

"But…"

"_And_," Ryan continued, "Kirsten wouldn't hear of it. She'd be scared he'd run off again."

"True. It's what he does best right?"

"Ouch. But anyway, I will do my best to keep Seth out of Summer's way, and you try to keep Summer out of Seth's way."

"Like a mission?"

"Yeah. Like a mission. Deal?"

"Okay, lets get 'Mission: Save the party' under way!"

* * *

Summer tried her hardest to smile as yet another tipsy guest smashed one of the crystal champagne flutes that had cost her a fortune. "I'm a guest now, I'm a guest now," she whispered under her voice. She couldn't do any of the hostess-y things she wanted to do because she was a guest of Dominic. Everything was left in Meagan's capable hands.

"Hey," Marissa said, a little too cheerful.

"Oh God, what's happened?" Summer asked, looking around the party to find some kind of catastrophe awaiting her, like one of the guests walking into the buffet table or one of the waiters tripping about having helped himself to one too many sips of the champagne.

"Relax, Nothing's wrong," Marissa laughed.

"But you had that look."

"What look?"

"The look that says 'I've found out something terrible is happening but I'm going to smile and act totally natural'"

_She knows me too well_, Marissa thought. "Nothing's wrong," she repeated. "I'm just having a good time."

"really? You don't think it's a little…"

"perfect?"

"dull."

"N…" Marissa started, but she saw Seth heading straight for them. "Oh my God, I've left my… my wallet in the bathroom. Come with me?"

"Sure," Summer said, a little confused as Marissa grabbed her waist and pulled her over the grass into the main building.

* * *

"Seth man, there you are!" Ryan yelled. He looked relieved, a little too relieved.

"What's up?"

"I haven't seen you for a long time man, just wanted to… you know, catch up!"

"Oh…kay. About what?"

"Uh, how's it going at Wild Storm?"

"Oh, great. Or, it was until I quit"

"that's… you quit?"

"Yuh huh. I couldn't let my creative juices flow, my hidden talents show themselves, my…"

"Seth, it's a comic book company."

"And... I had to illustrate a load of crap that I didn't even write. You ever heard of 'Yeti-Man'?"

"No"

"Exactly. And I am sorry to say that I put that crap out there. Me, Ryan, me! It's been so hard to live with myself since it got branded 'excellent graphics for the worst story of our time'"

"So you quit."

"Yes Ryan, I quit."

"Wow."

"yeah."

"Do Kirsten and Sandy know?"

"Uh, may have left that detail out. If they know I've got nothing tying me toLA they may ask me to come back. Again."

"Right."

Seth shrugged and blew the air out of his cheeks. He looked around. "Pretty fancy here."

"Yeah. It's nice."

"Better than the old soiree's Julie Cooper used to do. Who organised it. And please don't say it _is _Julie Cooper Ryan, just don't… don't shatter my dreams."

"It's Summer."

"Oh. Well, as impossible as it seems, that – that was actually worse."

"You did ask."

"So she's here?"

"She's the girlfriend of the vice-president of Fieldings, so yeah. She's pretty important."

Seth stared into space dejectedly. He hadn't been expecting for her to suddenly throw herself into his arms – it was more likely that she would throw an unpinned grenade into his arms – but it still hurt. They had been together for so long at one point.

"Where is she?"

"Uh…" Ryan said fantastically. He'd forgotten his mission for a moment there. "I don't know. But when I see her I'll point her out."

"Right. Because I think we should just get it out of the way, you know? Clear the air."

"Right"

Seth stared at his brother piercingly. "Don't sound too disbelieving," he chided.

"Sorry."

"You don't think we could sort it out?"

Ryan stared at his shoes, uncertain how to reply. It was no use lying, Seth would see right through him.

"Well," he began, then decided to throw himself straight into it. "You disappeared the week after you married. How do you expect her to react?"


	4. The Proposal

**Chapter Four**

**The Proposal**

The party went well. By nine o'clock everyone was suitably tipsy, or, in the case of Seth, extremely wasted.

As was tradition in all Newport parties, there had already been a scandal when Caitlin Cooper found out that her high-flying husband Nate had been getting high in other ways in the toilets. They had stormed out of the party after Caitlin assured Marissa that her children were fine to stay with the nanny tonight as Nate would be staying in a motel.

By ten, everyone was seated after enjoying a luxurious five course meal, and Dominic was ready to give his speech.

Marissa fidgeted in her seat uncomfortably, knowing that getting Seth to make himself scarce was going to be no easy feat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Dominic started, taking over the stage with his boyish good looks.

"Hey Seth," Marissa whispered. Seth turned to her with one eye closed.

"Yesh Marisha?"

"Um… Could you give me a ride home?" she asked, suddenly filled with inspiration. Seth looked at her like she was stupid.

"Ryan, I think your wife's suicidal. She wants to get in a car with me behind the wheel. And I think I might be a little tipsy."

Ryan threw Marissa a look, and Marissa nodded her head towards the stage, and then at her wedding ring.

"What?" he whispered

"What, what, what?" Seth said in a loud voice, which caused several people to turn around. Summer, thankfully was not one of them. "tell me." He said, whispering now.

"Nothing," Marissa said softly. Throwing herself back into her seat.

"I need to relieve myself of all of my bodily fluey-ma-bobs"

"Yes!" Marissa said. Ryan and Seth turned to look at her.

"um, Ryan. Don't mean to upset you, because you are my brother – yes you are Ryan, you are my _brother_. Buuuuttt… but I think your wife – just a little crazy"

Seth stood up suddenly, and then sat back down. "Whoa, didn't realise I was so tall. Slowly," he tried again and this time managed to stay up.

"You need me to come with you Seth?" Ryan asked.

Seth dropped his voice to a whisper and put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Ryan, as much as I like the homosexual – and I do Ryan, I really do – I am not one. And you Ryan, need to work on your marriage – Gay husband, insane wife. Marriage councillor will have a field day."

With that, Seth managed to quietly make his way out of the marquee, not too taxing as Marissa had purposefully chosen a table near the exit.

Marissa breathed a sigh of relief.

"Care telling me what that was about?" Ryan asked.

"Later. Just enjoy the moment," Marissa replied, pointing up to the stage.

"…And isn't the place beautiful ladies and gentlemen?" Dominic asked. The audience muttered in approval and clapped heartily. "And the woman who made all of this possible, Miss Summer Roberts. Will you please welcome this beautiful woman up to the stage?"

The Marquee burst into applause as Summer got up, her face a little flushed but with a huge grin.

"Thankyou," Summer said when she got up. Dominic seemed to be contemplating something. He got the microphone again and spoke into it.

"Summer is a truly amazing woman…"

* * *

Seth stumbled into what looked like a toilet, only without cubicles, sinks or even mirrors.

"Whoa, must be drunker than I thought," he muttered.

"Can I help you," a woman's voice asked from behind him. Seth turned to the source of the voice and squinted. A tall woman with short auburn hair was stood looking at him in amusement.

"Um, this isn't the bathroom," he stated dumbly. The woman laughed into her hand as she walked towards him.

"No, this is the cloakroom."

Seth looked around and sighed. "Ah, that would explain the jackets and… stuff"

"Yeah," she laughed, "That would explain the jackets and… stuff."

"Well miss…?"

"Meagan"

"Well Miss Meagan, could you direct me to the little man's room?"

Meagan put her arm in his and smiled at him. "Certainly," she said as they walked back towards the marquee where the toilets were on the other side.

* * *

"…And now, I want to ask you a very important question Miss Roberts," Dominic said. He knelt down onto one knee.

* * *

Seth stumbled around the entrance of the marquee. He turned and saw Summer on stage. Meagan saw it too. She stopped and gasped, she wasn't expecting this.

* * *

Summer stared down at Dominic in amazement. Her mind cleared and she couldn't think of anything else except the soft pleading look in Dominic's blue eyes.

* * *

Seth stared in amazement, his world clouding around him. The first time he saw Summer and she was on stage. With a man, kneeling. He suddenly started drawing parallels. Sure he hadn't been on a stage when he'd proposed. He'd been on the beach, in a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. And she had been wearing a red bikini as opposed to the short red dress she was wearing now.

* * *

"Summer, will you marry me?" Dominic asked.

Summer gasped as he held out a diamond ring the size of Manhattan.

"Y…" she started, but in the distance she heard a very loud and very drunken, "What!" She froze, knowing the voice was so familiar to her yet not wanting it to be true.

* * *

Seth stood in amazement at the words that had just come out of his mouth. Meagan was looking at him with an odd expression on her face, reserved for raving lunatics probably. But hey, he was one of those anyway.

* * *

Summer turned, her eyes met Seth's and in an instant, the whole world went fuzzy. She fainted.

**AN: Okay, so no real Seth Summer interaction – but there will be. Next chapter will be a flashback so the chapter after that will have Summer confronting Seth. I have got a plan for this story but I realised that I haven't put any clues in at all, so it will seem quite sudden so sorry for that, but then maybe it'll be like when Summer finds out its quite sudden. Yeah, that's it, it's a device! Hee hee. **

**Anyway, I can't promise that my updates will be thick and fast at the mo because I've got family over from Australia staying at our house and my A-levels to do. But I'll try and update religiously anyway. Thanks for reading :)**

**Leanna xx **


	5. The First Proposal

**Chapter 5**

**The First Proposal**

_Seth Cohen sat staring. He couldn't help it, she was beautiful. The sun shimmered off her olive skin, and her red bikini fit her in all of the right places. Her long dark hair was left loose and hung down her back in a silky curtain. She was perfect, and what's more, she was his._

"_Hey Cohen," she sniped, turning to face him with a big smile on her face. "Fancy getting out from under that parasol and going for a swim?"_

_Seth squinted at his girlfriend, wondering what he had done to deserve her. Oh hell that was a cliché, but lately, Seth had been thinking in a lot of clichés where Summer was concerned._

"_Cohen," Summer sing-songed. "What's up, has the lack of sun finally frazzled your brain?"_

_Seth mock-laughed. "Oh, ha wow. That was… surprisingly not funny."_

_Summer threw a beach towel at him. "Last one in the water is a rotten egg!" she yelled, jumping up quickly._

"_Oh yeah, that's mature – hey no fair!" he laughed, jumping up and wrestling Summer to the ground. She laughed loudly and fought back with all she was worth._

"_Cohen!" she whined as he pinned her to the ground. She felt the soft sand beneath her back and squirmed delightedly. Seth wasn't given up. Fine then, she'd just have to play dirty. She pinched his elbow with her nails and laughed as he yelled out. In the one second that he raised his arm, she took control and turned him over so she was the one on top._

"_hey," he laughed, "that's cheating."_

_Summer flattened herself on top of him so he couldn't shift her and stuck her tongue out. Immediately he placed his mouth on top of hers and they kissed – long and passionate. He massaged her tongue with his and Summer found herself moaning with pleasure. He pulled away._

"_Cohen" she whined, "What did you do that for?"_

"_The kiss? I couldn't resist."_

"_I meant the pulling away," she said haughtily, before leaning down again and kissing him._

"_hey Mommy, are they having sex?" Summer pulled away from Seth quickly and jumped to her feet as a little girl pointed at them, holding the hand of a very disapproving mother._

"_This is a public beach," the mother hissed, causing Seth and Summer to stare at the floor guiltily._

"_Sorry," they said simultaneously, before the woman headed off._

_Seth started laughing. Summer threw him an annoyed glance but couldn't help herself, she started laughing too. "Oh God," she gasped, "We've just been chastised!"_

"_I – I know. That hasn't happened since we were eighteen…"_

"_In the college library!" Summer finished. They laughed again until Summer had to sit down. She slumped into the sand beside Seth and rested her head on his shoulder._

"_Ah, the good old times," she laughed._

"_Oh yeah, back in the day," Seth played along. Summer looked at him and burst out laughing._

"_Coming in the sea now?" she asked. Seth pulled a face but Summer wouldn't take no for an answer. She dragged his wrist and pulled him up playfully._

"_Summer," he moaned. "I don't want too."_

"_Well that's tough Cohen. You're coming to swim with me because I am your girlfriend and you owe me for putting up with you all these years."_

"_Oh, I love you too sweetie."_

_They reached the edge of the sea and Summer turned and looked at him, she put her hands on his shoulders and looked mock-sincere._

"_Okay Seth Cohen, this is a little thing I like to call 'the sea'. Now in 'the sea' we can swim, which is what we are going to do now. Do you know how to swim Seth Cohen?"_

_Seth raised his eyebrows at her. "Right," he said firmly. He grabbed Summer under the knees and flung her over his shoulder, ignoring her screams of protest. He waded into the sea until he was waist high_

"_Cohen, don't you dare! Cohen, you'll get my hair wet!" Summer screamed. Seth splashed the water onto her and she screamed at the shock of the cold._

"_What's it worth huh?" he asked._

"_Well, if you put me down slowly I may not KILL YOU!"_

"_Only may eh? Well in that case I may as well have my wicked way with you."_

_Suddenly he went to drop her. Summer screamed and cursed loudly. But Seth grabbed her slowly and lowered her to the water gently. He didn't know why he'd done it, but he just had an overwhelming urge to protect her._

_Summer stood shakily, the water reached to the top of her stomach. "Whoa Cohen, are you losing your touch?"_

"_Or my mind," Seth answered. Summer stared up at him, confused._

"_What?" she asked._

"_I don't know, I'm just talking crazy."_

"_Hum, yeah, 'because that's a change."_

"_Marry me?"_

_Summer stopped adjusting her bikini bra strap and stared up at him, she had lost full control of her lower jaw._

"_Wha – what?" she asked, amazed. Seth's own jaw was hanging slightly opened. It was like he'd lost full control of his mouth and it had just spewed out his innermost fantasy. Was he really ready for this?_

"_I – I don't know why I said that." He answered truthfully._

_Summer tried to ignore the feeling of disappointment that was gnawing at her. "Oh. Well, we could just put that down to a spur of the moment thing and pretend it never happened. If that's what you want," she added the last part quickly. She didn't want him to know that it was what she wanted, but she also didn't want him proposing unless he really meant it._

"_Right," was all he could manage._

"_Right," Summer repeated. "So, I'm going to go sunbathe." She started off to go but Seth grabbed her arm._

"_Summer, wait." She turned around and nodded._

"_What?" she asked._

"_Uh, I'm not very good at this whole saying the right thing - thing.. I mean, talking – that I'm good at, I can talk for hours but when it comes down to saying something that doesn't make me look like an absolute jerk – not so hot. Um, which is exactly why I'm rambling but… I think that… that what I just said _was _the right thing."_

"_What, the ramble?"_

"_No, the marry me part."_

"_Oh."_

"_So will you?"_

"_Will I what?"_

"_Okay, I should kneel here but I think my head would go under water and that wouldn't help either of us so… Summer Roberts, will you marry me?"_

_Summer couldn't get any words out, she wrapped her words around Seth and kissed him_

* * *

Summer's eyes fluttered open. All she could see where eyes – a lot of eyes. She strained to open her eyes further and realised that the eyes were all part of faces.

"She's coming to," someone yelled. Finally her eyes were fully open and she pulled herself up. Her head hurt, but it only took a second for all the memories of the night to come flying back at her. Seth.

"Hey sweetie, are you alright?" she heard Dominic's voice, and then saw his face. She smiled weakly and looked around. She tried to deny to herself that she was looking for Seth, but she knew that she was. She could never really lie to herself, although she had tried many, many times.

"I – I'm fine," she stuttered. Dominic tutted loudly and put his hand on her forehead. She looked around and saw Marissa. She tried to relay the question 'where is he?' without saying the words. Luckily, Marissa had been her friend long enough to read Summer's wordless questions.

"He's gone Summer," she said quietly.

**AN: Hey everybody! I updated! Yay me! Lot of ! Anyway. Moving swiiiiiiiiftly on. How did ya like it? Please review it, I'd really appreciate it. Again I won't be able to update as often but I will try. **

**Leanna :)**


	6. The Prelude to a Confrontation

**AN: Two words: They Meet !**

**Chapter 6**

**The Prelude to a Confortation**

Seth woke up when his alarm started playing Rooney's 'that girl has love'. He had bought it from e-bay when he was seventeen because it had reminded him of Summer. He hadn't realised his Mom would be stupid enough to keep it.

His first thought was that there was too much light. His second thought was that his bedclothes were too heavy and his third though was that he was amidst one hell of a hangover. He closed his eyes tight and groaned.

Suddenly an image assaulted his mind. He opened his eyes and sprang up quickly, unaware of the pain in his head.

_A blonde guy was knelt in front of Summer. A ring. A proposal…_

Seth groaned again and covered his face with his hands. He knew he had no right to get upset over this but he was. He couldn't help it. He flung his quilt off him and inhaled deeply. Slipping his feet into a pair of slippers which he vaguely remembered having last time he came here – three years ago, Seth threw on a dressing gown and headed downstairs.

"Hey son," his dad greeted. His eyes were filled with pity and Seth couldn't stand it. He shook his head and headed for the cupboard, pulling out a box of cap'n crunch.

"Wow, you guys still get this?" he asked, tipping the contents of the box into a bowl and grabbing a spoon from the drawer.

"Your Mom refused to let me stop buying it," Sandy replied, turning the page in whichever paper he was reading.

Seth nodded. His dads comment had stung a little. It showed that he didn't have as much faith in his returning as his Mom. Maybe he didn't even want him to return.

"Where is she?" Seth asked suddenly, spooning cereal into his mouth.

"Who?" Sandy asked with somewhat wild eyes.

"Mom, who do you think?" Seth replied. Sandy ducked his head quickly and Seth knew immediately. Summer.

"Um, she's at Marissa's. Seeing the grandkids."

"Wow yeah. It must be pretty weird having these little brats calling you grandpa or whatever"

Sandy blew air out of his mouth and shrugged. "It beats Pops, like my cousin called our granddad. I used to hate that. Besides, they're great kids"

"Hmm. Why didn't you go too then?"

"Figured you'd need someone to stay here when you woke up. You nursed quite a few beers last night."

"Yeah," Seth replied, waiting for his dad to bring up what he knew was on his mind.

A silence hung over the kitchen. The doorbell rang. "I'll get that," Seth said quickly wanting to escape from the atmosphere.

Sandy took a swig of coffee, wondering if his relationship with his son would ever be fixed.

* * *

Summer stood on the other side of the Cohen's front door. She didn't know why she was here. But she needed to move on and to do that, she needed answers, and to do _that_ she needed an extremely unpleasant exchange with Co… Seth.

She looked down at her outfit and bit her lip nervously. She had had a dilemma this morning, unable to decide what to wear to meet the guy that had broken her heart two years ago. A suit looked too conservative, a dress too slutty and a shirt and skirt combo like she'd thought too hard. In the end she decided on a plain orange tee and a pair of cargo cropped trousers. On her feet were a pair of flip-flops the same colour as her shirt.

She was hoping that the door would take forever to be answered so she could get her thoughts in order, but God obviously wasn't on her side today – in fact, all of this week as Seth opened the door almost immediately in his pyjama's and bed hair.

The sight of him momentarily stunned Summer. He looked exactly the same as he had yet different. God, she wasn't making sense.

"S-Summer?" he asked, gobsmacked. Summer liked that she had caused him this much discomfort. She was _not _about to show him that she felt the same way.

"Hey," she said, happy that she was wearing sunglasses. He could always read her eyes, and she refused to give him that. Instead she arranged her features to say, _'You left me but I don't care because I got over you and now I have a fantastic life that is better than anything you could ever hope to offer me_'. Or something to that effect anyway. "We need to talk."

Seth nodded slowly. "Yeah. Um, can I get dressed first?"

Summer shrugged nonchalantly. "Whatev."

She could see Seth desperately trying to hold back on the 'er' that had always followed her little phrase, but instead he turned and headed for the stairs.

"I'll let myself in then," she muttered. She headed into the kitchen and saw Sandy reading a morning paper. She swallowed deeply as she remembered her and Seth's morning ritual of reading the paper out to each other over breakfast. _Stop it_, she scolded herself. _That was the past. We are the past_.

"Hey Sandy," she greeted. They had been on first name terms for a long while now. After all, parents-in-law and daughter-in-law generally got along, especially when they were as great as the Cohen's.

Sandy's head shot up in surprise and he looked like he was struggling to keep his jaw up. "Summer. What are you…? Um, you do know Seth's here right?" Summer was touched at Sandy's apparent need to protect her.

"Yeah, don't worry about it Sandy. I came here to talk to him actually."

"Oh," Sandy nodded, obviously considering Summers sanity. "Like laying all the cards out on the table?"

"Um, if that means finding out why the hell he was such a jackass then, yeah. That's what I'm doing."

Sandy smiled. "You hate him?"

The question was so out of the blue that Summer wasn't sure she'd heard him right. "Do you?" was all she could think of to say.

"He's my son Summer, I can't hate him," Sandy replied sadly. Summer nodded. Did that mean he would if he could, or that he agreed with what Seth had done anyway. No, no-one could agree with what Seth had done, it was just _wrong_.

"I…" Summer started, but she didn't know how to finish. She had never actually asked herself that question. She didn't know the answer. Was it possible to hate someone who she had been so in love with? But he _did_ leave her. Did that mean she hated him? "I resent him," she finished.

"Okay, I'm ready," Seth's voice said from the doorway behind Summer. Summer turned and saw that his hair was only mildly better and he obviously hadn't spent as long deciding on an outfit as she had. He was wearing jeans and a logo tee. She tried to ignore the stabs of pain that were shooting through her heart. She couldn't figure out what they were. _Probably just my mental urge to kill the SOB_, she thought sadistically.

"Are you sure?" Summer asked, her sunglass-covered eyes seeming to see and disapprove. Seth's mouth twisted into a crooked smile. Summer clenched her eyes shut quickly.

"Look, where do you want to do this?" Seth asked, looking over Summer's shoulder at his dad.

"Oh, I'll make myself scarce," Sandy said with raised eyebrows. Summer shook her head.

"No, its fine Sandy. I've reserved a table at this cute little street café by the beach."

Seth and Sandy looked at her with disbelieving expressions. She rolled her eyes and said, "That way there will be witnesses." It wasn't the truth of course. She had chosen the café because it was somewhere she didn't frequent often, it was impersonal and it was new – no painful memories to rehash.

"Right," Seth said quietly. "Um, shall we go then?" Summer nodded and headed for the door.

* * *

Ten minutes later Summer took a seat on one of the café's many suede-covered chairs and waited patiently for Seth to take his own. Their table was situated right next to the sidewalk and Summer, when she did occasionally come here, often found immense pleasure in watching people go by. Today however, she just felt that she would rather be them, with their screaming kids or ending lunch breaks, than be in the situation she was in now. It was depressing her.

Seth exhaled deeply and stared at his hands. Summer stared at them too. Seth looked up at her and she turned away. They both looked at the floor. A waiter arrived with a menu and Summer smiled up at him.

"Thanks, but can we just have the drinks menu please?" she asked. The waiter nodded and said that he would. He left, leaving Seth and Summer alone once more. Summer couldn't stand the tension. She opened her mouth to speak…

"I… need to go to the toilet," she found herself saying. Seth nodded at her as she internally yelled at herself for being such a coward. She got up and headed into the interior of the café. Once she reached the toilet she leaned over the sink and stared at herself long and hard. Her hair was loose, but she wished she had worn it up. Her lipstick was too dark and she wasn't wearing enough mascara, even though she knew she needed none – her lashes were long and black anyway.

"Okay Summer," she told herself sternly, after checking there was no-one else in the restroom. "Here's what you're going to do, you're going to go out there, order a coffee – no alcohol, and show that bastard that you are in charge here. You are holding all the cards and the only reason you are even talking to him is because you are totally, 100 percent over him."

Summer nodded at herself with satisfaction and reapplied her lipstick. "But first," she said dramatically, "You have got to stop talking to yourself."

* * *

**AN: Yay! The confrontation will be next and I'm going to start writing it now because I'm ever so slightly psyched! Woo Hoo! I was gunna have the confrontation in here but it ran over because I was going with the fil-loooow (flow) Yay me, I've gone past the 50 mark for reviews – thankyou all soooooo much! You are amazing, you are my muses you atre my inspiratyion! And that was just my hig talking lol. No but really, thanks a lot. Keep reviewing and I'll keep posting (even though I'm loving this story so much at the mo' I'd probs post anyway:)) Enough rambling (honestly, I'm like Seth and Summer's secret love child – Oooh, theres an idea)**

**Leanna xx**


	7. The Confrontation

**Chapter 7**

**The Confrontation**

Seth was going over his newly arrived drinks menu when Summer came back. He couldn't help but notice that there was something different about her.

"Hey," he greeted. "So how are we doing this? A drink before dinner or shall we just start off on the coffee's and start making them Irish as the day goes on?"

Summer sat down on her chair and crossed her legs. "This is not a social thing Seth. So here is how we are _'doing this'._ We'll order coffee, talk about how you tried to screw up my life and bypass all of your pathetic jokes. Okay?"

Seth stared at her. There was an edge to her voice that hadn't been there before and she was sat up straighter. She meant business. "Sorry," he coughed. "I… making inappropriate jokes is just how I…"

"Cope? Yeah, yeah. I've heard it all before Seth, but here's something I haven't heard – Why. Did. You. Leave?"

Seth was silent. The same waiter that had served them earlier appeared. "May I take your orders?" he asked, his bright white teeth acting as a beacon for underpaid waiter's everywhere.

"Um, an Americano please," Seth said, passing his menu on and feeling utterly dejected. He didn't know what he had expected but it wasn't this, although it probably should have been.

Summer scanned her menu thoughtfully before handing it back, "An Ice Mocha Latte please," she said, her stony expression belying her polite tone. The waiter told them their orders would be a moment before heading off. Seth continued to stare at the table, having stared out the rest of the café already.

"Well?" Summer asked pointedly.

"What?" Seth feigned ignorance. He didn't know how to explain and he didn't want to get into this now. He couldn't relive the past and he couldn't relive… well, like he said, he couldn't do this now.

"Don't play dumb Seth. Answer the question, don't I deserve that at least?"

Seth stared up at her and his breath caught. She did deserve that. She deserved everything she wanted because she was special and unique and… and beautiful.

"I… I was scared," he said quickly. He glanced up and caught Summer's expression. Disbelief.

"You were 'scared'?" she repeated in a monotone. "And why, Seth, were you 'scared'? No wait, you know what? I'm going to tell you why _I _was scared. You had left me when I needed you most, you left me when I felt like you were the only person I had left. That scared the shit out of me Seth, hell, it plain out terrified me!"

Seth's head snapped up. "Hang on a second Summer. If you thought I was the only person you had left, then why did you push me away? Twice?"

"What?" Summer asked, her eyes narrowing, "Are you talking about?"

"The first time, " Seth continued on, "When your dad died…"

"Yes Seth, my dad died! And what did you do? You ran away! How exactly did I push you away then?"

"You wouldn't let me comfort you! You told me he was the only person you'd ever really loved! Do you know how shitty that made me feel? You were my life Summer and you told me, more or less that you didn't even love me."

Summer felt tears prickle at the corner of her eyes. The waiter appeared again, obviously unaware of the scene he had just walked into the midst of.

"Americano," he placed a cup of coffee in front of Seth, "And Ice Mocha Latte," he placed a glass of creamy coffee in front of Summer. With a flourish he disappeared again.

"I was grieving," Summer said silently. "I… I didn't mean it – you should have stayed Seth. You should have seen something through for once in your life."

Seth glanced at her. He had realised of course, once he was in a crappy motel in LA, that he had made the biggest mistake in his life. He wanted her to cool down though, wanted her to realise that she _did _love him, so he stayed for two weeks. Two weeks, that was all he was supposed to be gone for. But she… Seth closed his eyes tight… she didn't want him back. At least that was what it had said in the letter he had received…

* * *

_Seth sat on the bed of his LA 1 Star Motel room. He had a letter in his hands. A crisp white sheet which had been folded into a crisp white envelope. Its seemingly innocent appearance did nothing to dull the blow it was making on his heart. He didn't even try to blink back on the tears that were escaping his eyes._

Dear Seth_, It read_. This is not as painful as it probably should be so I'm guessing that means that what I'm doing is right. When I said I didn't love you, I didn't mean it. I did love you – do love you. But I am no longer in love with you. I feel that the love we once had has passed its course and for a while I was pretending with myself, and that isn't fair on either of us. Who said love was forever anyway right? I mean, my Mom and Dad got divorced, as well as half or more of the American population. I think that it would be too painful for either of us if you came back. Please, just get on with your life, and I will get on with mine.

Summer.

_Seth reread the letter, over and over, trying to get the words to make sense, to stop hopping about on the page. He didn't believe it. She was just hurt, she didn't mean it. She couldn't mean it. So he grabbed his cell phone and dialled the number that was imprinted on his brain. No answer. He pressed the 'end call' key. He went onto messages and typed:_

Did u mean it? The letter? I

know I hurt you but plz don't

say thats how you really feel.

I want to cum home Summer.

Let me cum home. Seth x

_He waited. He waited and waited. He couldn't think or see or feel for waiting. Finally, at ten O'clock that night his phone played its Killers ring tone. He picked it up. He had a message. From Summer. He pressed 'read':_

I meant every word. I'm sorry

but its over. You left me when

I needed you and it was 4 the best

I'm over it and I'm over you.

plz don't come back. Youv

already caused enough trouble.

_Seth curled up into a ball and cried._

* * *

Summer sat, waiting for Seth's reply. He was in a deep thought and Summer noted that his eyes looked glassy. Finally he lifted his chin up and looked her square in the eyes.

"I wanted to. I was going to but…"

"But what?" Summer said, after Seth let his own sentence trail off into thin air.

"For Gods sake," he snapped, he looked angry. "Are you really that much of a heartless bitch that you're going to make me go through this again? You should know why I didn't come back. You didn't want me to! Don't act like you're the only one that was hurt by this. You broke my heart too."

Summer glanced down. He obviously meant the whole love thing. When she had told him her dad was the only one she had ever truly loved.

"I was grieving," she repeated.

"You can't use that as an excuse for everything Summer. It's not fair – what was it again? Oh yeah – 'It's not fair on either of us'"

Summer stared at Seth, wondering what he was going on about. "I don't use that excuse for everything Seth, only for this. And what the hell are you talking about?"

"Look, I'm tired and hung-over and all I really want is to go home. So if you don't mind, I'm going to excuse myself."

Summer couldn't believe how inconsiderate he was being. How had she ever loved him when he obviously cared so little for her feelings? She was getting mad. Time to land the final blow.

"Actually Seth, there is something else I wanted to talk to you about," she said stonily, draining the last of her drink.

"Yeah?" Seth said, turning from where he was currently trying to get past a baby stroller. "And what would that be? About the letter? The text? The heart smashed to pieces under your heel?"

Summer couldn't be bothered trying to decipher his idiotic ramblings. She stood up and flung her bag over her shoulder, having left her bill on the table.

"No, whatever the hell you're talking about is of no concern to me whatsoever. What I did want to talk about though concerns _you_ a great deal."

"Go ahead, play dumb. What the hell could you have to say that could concern me at the moment. Our love has 'passed its course'"

Summer was getting sick of not knowing what the hell Seth was saying. "Yeah," she said airily, "it has." Then, with a small smile and an edgier tone, she said loudly, attracting the attention of yet more diners, "which is why I want a divorce."

* * *

**AN: Dun dun Duuuuuuuuuuuun! Heh heh. Bet ya didn't know they were still married huh? Well actually I bet you did but Whatev. Er. Heh heh. Moving on. Um, so yeah, a little bit more into what was going through Seth's mind and why he didn't come back. The reason it seems so sudden and out of place is because I had originally intended on having Seth nearly drown and come back to find her with Dominic because, I'm going to let you in on a little secret here, she was making friends with him _veeeeery _soon after Seth left. But don't think badly of Summer. She was distraught, she was vulnerable, and this is answering the prayers of people who want Dominic to be evil _everywhere_. Tee hee. Damn, I've probably made the storyline dead predictable now. Oh well, I'll try to put some little twists in here and there, and it might not be as straightforward as it seems… Aaah! See? Lol, again with the rambling. I just feel like I'm making new friends here, I like to talk. Talk back! In fact, I'm going to ask a question. I'm making one of the old teenage newpsies make an appearance. Who should it be – Anna or Zach? No romance or anything but it would make things a little more interesting don't you think? Answer in you reviews – hah, presumptuous, me? Okay, gunna sign off now :)**

**Leanna xx**


	8. The Dinner

**Chapter 8**

**The Dinner**

Marissa glanced at her reflection in the mirror for like the thousandth time and pulled a face. Her dress seemed far too simple. It was a straight-cut black chanel that was flattering, but in Marissa's opinion, dull. She checked her hair was in tight enough and wasn't planning to fall down anytime soon. It was up in a delicate chignon with wispy pieces of dark blonde framing her face. Ryan was doing his tie up in the other wardrobe mirror and seemed to be paying no attention whatsoever to his wife.

"Hey," she said softly, "What do you think of this dress?" Ryan turned and looked at her.

"Fine…" he started but then caught the look in his wife's eyes. He could read her like a book. "For Gods sake Riss, if you don't like it then why wear it?"

"Because it's sophisticated and simple," she said defensively, although she didn't know why exactly she was defending the dress. She hated it.

Ryan smiled at her, "Hey, you don't have to sacrifice your sense of fashion for the sake of me getting this deal you know, they'll love you anyway." Ryan was referring to the fact that the Atwood's were hosting a dinner for some very high-ups in the world of American Architecture. If he won this deal, he would be designing the renovation of an old but extremely large building in New York. He could design the place from home after a couple of weeks up there checking out what needed renovating, and then he could return there to oversee the building work. He'd be gone a couple of months tops and the money was good. Although Marissa hated the idea of losing Ryan to New York, she was relishing in the idea of going up there with the kids and indulging in a little shopping. A little? Hell, a lot!

"But…" she started to protest, but Ryan shushed her with a kiss on the lips.

"But nothing. I want you to wear something that makes you comfortable. I want you to be yourself, okay."

Marissa nodded slowly and turned back to her wardrobe. She pulled out a three-quarter length pink dress that Ryan had bought her a week ago in the interest of attending yet another Newport party in it. She thought it might just be better suited to this occasion.

"Mommy!" a little voice yelled just as soon as she had pulled the soft pink silk over her head. "Auntie Summer's here!"

Ryan and Marissa shared a slightly worried glance. "At least she's early," Marissa said shrugging. Then, as Ryan's face continued to be a worried mask she put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Don't worry Ryan, she'll be gone a long time before Seth gets here." Ryan nodded slowly and finally smiled. A little blonde head popped up behind the door, a big cheesy grin accompanied a set of big blue eyes.

"Mommy, I said…" the little boy started. Marissa nodded firmly.

"Yeah Jack, I heard," Marissa said softly. "Do you want to be a big boy and open the door?"

The five-year-olds eyes lit up. "Can I?"

"Uh-huh. Go ahead, and tell Auntie Summer I'll be down in a minute."

* * *

Summer pressed the doorbell again. She would usually barge straight in, but with Seth in town she never knew when he might just pop up. It had been a day since their exchange in the café, and they hadn't seen each other since. Summer's lawyers had informed her that the divorce papers would be through in the post any day now.

Finally the door creaked open to reveal Summer's godchild Jack.

"Hey there cherub," she greeted warmly.

"Hi auntie Summer," he greeted cheekily. Summer bent down and pinched his cheek softly.

"Where are Lori and Nate?" Summer asked.

"In the lounge with Mia." Mia was the Atwood's maid, and a glorified nanny. Thank God she was the kind of person who loved children. Summer followed little Jack through to the lounge and saw her other two godchildren, two year-old Lori and eleven month old Nate.

"Auwnie Suwwer!" Lori greeted with her two-year-olds charm. Little Nate smiled broadly and managed a gurgle.

"Hey little ones," she greeted. She went and sat down beside an exhausted looking Mia.

"Hi Mia. Your shift nearly over?"

"Thank God yes. I love the little angels but they're enough to run you ragged! I'll be happy to hand them over to you."

It was true; Summer was taking the kids back to her house tonight while Ryan had his big important deal clincher. Lori came over and sat on Summer's knee, leaning her blonde head on Summer's chest. Summer's heart swelled with love for the little girl. One day, she decided, she and Dominic would have a child.

Marissa appeared at the door to the lounge, a vision in fuchsia.

"Summer," she greeted warmly, walking over to hug her best friend. "You sure you're okay with this?" she asked nervously. Summer frowned up at Marissa and nodded firmly.

"Sure, I've had the kids loads of times," she insisted. Marissa shook her head.

"No, no I mean about Seth?"

"Seth? What's he got to do with the price of Manolo's?"

Marissa's hand shot up to her mouth and her eyes widened. "Oh God, I didn't tell you did I?

Summer's eyes narrowed, "Tell me what Marissa?"

"Um, well it's Ryan's night so he wanted to invite a friend and he said I could invite one and I wanted to invite you but with Ryan's choice I didn't think you would… accept." Marissa struggled.

"Ryan invited Seth?" Summer asked, trying to clarify.

"Well, he is his best friend and, you know, they're practically brothers so…"

"Right"

"You're mad aren't you?"

"I'm not mad," Summer said harshly. Marissa sighed.

"I know you're mad Sum."

"I'm not mad Coop. I'm _furious_, but I guess I see where you're coming from. I mean, it's been what? Two days since Seth got here and already he's getting a higher priority than me, right? But yeah, I 'm cool with that."

Marissa stared at her friend dejectedly. "I knew you were mad," she said quietly. Summer giggled a little but quickly composed herself. "But Summer, he's not taking priority over you. You know that if it was my party you'd be the one invited."

"I guess. It's a little unfair on you two that you have to play choosie's though. I'm sorry that mine and Seth's screwed up relationship is creating havoc on your seating arrangement."

Both girls laughed until they heard the door open. Suddenly they were deathly silent.

"Hey, nice place you've got here," a horribly familiar voice yelled. "Very swish. Hey, you guys here?"

"Seth," they both said at once, as he appeared by the lounge door.

"Wow, look at the sprogs…" he tailed off as he saw Summer sat on the couch, a tired Lori still snuggling into her. "Summer," he said monotonously.

"Seth," Summer replied, just as flat.

Marissa stood up. "Hey Seth, I'll just go see if Ryan's ready," she said. Summer shot her a look that said clearly _don't you dare leave me here_. Marissa shrugged apologetically.

"So…" Seth started, siting down next to Jack.

"Um, Mia, can you give me the recipe for that yummy hot chocolate? I'll do the kids it before they go to bed," Summer cut in quickly. She wanted anything to avoid another confrontation with Seth.

Mia nodded and headed into the kitchen with Nate attatched to her hip. Summer followed, leaving Lori and Jack with Seth.

"Hey guys," he said with discomfort.

Summer smirked to herself as Mia started writing the recpe on a pad of paper.

Line

"Oo arr yoo?" the little blonde girl asked Seth. Seth grinned down at her. It kind of broke his heart that his own godchildren didn't know wo he was, but hey, he'd missed a lot.

"I'm your Uncle Seth."

"My Oncle?"

"Yeah, he's Auntie Summer's husband," little Jack said knowledgably. Seth coughed.

"What?"

"Auwnie Suwwer? Ow do oo know 'at?" Lori went on, like Seth hadn't nearly had a coronary on the floor.

"Because," Jack went on, with all the worldly wisdom of a five-year-old, "I heard Auntie Summer and Mommy talking about how he broke her heart."

"What?" Seth repeated, feeling something close to complete and utter shame.

"Why did oo bweak her hawt?" Lori asked, gazing up at him with childish curiosity.

"I… I didn't mean to," he said lamely.

"Was it an accident?" Nick asked. Seth mused that he had never met such a bossy interrogater in his life.

"Um… not exactly," Seth said, sweat beginning to pour.

"Weww, if it wor an assiden 'en oo should jus' say oo're 'orry," Lori instructed.

"He said it wasn't an accident. Well, if it wasn't an accident what was it?"

"A…a misunderstanding. She sent me a letter and I guess I thought she meant it. Now, I'm not so sure."

"Whats a misunderstanding?" Jack asked.

"Um, its when something is misinterpreted."

Both kids looked up at him blankly. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Now kids," Mia reappeared in the kitchen doorway. "I want you to go get you're bags from you're bedrooms and say goodnight to Mommy and Daddy, ok?"

"Yes Mia," Jack said, before zooming off upstairs.

"Wes Meeyah," Lori repeated, and waddled off.

"Cute kids," Seth commented as Mia pulled the strap on a bag Seth assumed belonged to the babies.

"Adorable," Mia smiled.

"Um, where's Summer?" Seth asked. He wanted to ask her, he was going to ask her if she had meant what she had said – in the letter and the text.

"Still in the kitchen," Mia said flatly. Seth thanked her and headed in.

Summer was stood leaning over the counter, staring at a scrap of paper.

"Trying to avoid me huh?" he asked softly. Summer whipped around and knocked the paper onto the morrocan tiled floor. "Hey, let me get that," he said, indicating to the paper.

"I'm not an invalid Cohen, I can get it myself," she snapped. They both seemed to realise at once what she had said. She had called him Cohen. They stood in an awkward silence for a while.

"Is there any particular reason you're here _Seth_?" she asked, the venom barely disguised in her voice.

"Um, yeah actually. There kind of is."

"Well, I suggest you go on and tell me before I…" she trailed off, she obviously hadn't thought her comment through.

"Get a rage blackout?"

"Not funny Co…_Seth._ Do you want to tell me whatever pathetic reason it is that you're in here then?"

"Did you mean it?"

Summer's eyes snapped up. "Mean what?"

"What you said?"

"About the divorce you mean? Hell yeah. Its obvious that you think I'm a… what was it again, oh yeah… '_a heartless bitch'_, so why the hell would you want to stay married to me? No, wait, strike that. You're a heartless _bee-yatch_, so I guess the real question here is why would I want to stay married to you? Wait, what was that? Oh yeah, _I don't_!"

Seth's shoulders sagged. "I'm not talking about yesterday, I'm talking about…"

"You know what Seth?" Summer snapped, tears beginning to form in her dark, dark eyes. "I don't want to her what you have to say to me. I really couldn't care less. _We_, as in you and me, are done. So I'm ging to get the kids and get the hell out of here. And to save any possible confusion, I can tell you that if what I said was bad – as in, 'you're a jackass _Seth_' – then yeah, I did mean it."

Seth watched in amazement as Summer stormed out of the kitchen. He rested his head on top of the counter and fought back tears. She was pushing him away again.

* * *

**AN: Okay, just need to get this off my chest. I may have confused some people in my AN last chappie so to save any more possible confusion, Summer _did _meet Dom after Seth left, but she didnt start dating him until she thought Seth was gone for good.Thats going to be cleared up in the next chapter, but just in case you couldnt wait, there it is!**

**Wow, that 'twas a long chappie. It was just that once I started writing I couldn't stop! Heh heh. I do that every single AN, in case you're sad like me and have noticed this – I have no idea why I do it. Its an illness, really. Woooo – so many reviews! Lovin it! I've finally got a timeline here now so I know that this is set 10 years after they leave college, so they're all 27/28 despite what I wrote in the first chapter – I will edit this immediately. Now that was _FAIRLY IMPORTANT_ so if you've jst started reading this because you saw the above sign, read the whole AN. 'kay? Yes yes okay? Okay, good. Um… New question for you – Who is hottest? Ryan or Seth? Okay, for me, in case you're interested, the winner is hands down _SETH!_ I don't know, I guess I just like the whole tall, lanky geek who just so happens to be gorgeous! So sweet too – oh better stop before I ramble on all day – trust me, its possible where Seth is concerned. I finally met someone the other night who is just as obsessed with Seth as me and we just talked about him all night, over the music 'cos we were having a night out. My other friend is also obsessed as me, but with Adam Brody more that Seth. However, I have yet to meet someone as into SethSummer as me! If you are, SAY IT WITH REVIEWS!**

**Anyway, will leave you poor people alone now – Au Revoir (why? I'm not French, I dropped it in Year 9 before my options) **

**Leanna :)**


	9. The Arrangements

**Chapter 9**

**The Arrangements**

Dominic squeezed Summer's hand and she felt guilty for the thousandth time since his proposal. She had been thinking about Seth again. She couldn't help it; she just couldn't get it out of her head that he was here three years after he had left her. Couldn't get over how every time they met, she wanted to hug him tight and tell him that he could never leave again instead of slap him like she really should have wanted.

She hated that she couldn't even lie to herself about that.

"Are you nervous sweetie?" Dominic asked softly. Summer shook her head firmly. They were stood in LAX airport waiting for the plane carrying her mother, Eva to land. So far it had been delayed an hour, but they had been informed that it would land within the next ten minutes.

"No, I'm not nervous. Are you?"

"Well I've never met you're Mom before in my life and the first time I meet her, I'll be telling her I'm marrying her daughter."

Summer tried not to gulp too loudly. She hadn't told him that she was still married yet. He didn't even know who she had been married to. _Was_ married to. She'd managed to keep that part of her life secret so far. She had already told her mother about her marriage, and she had made her mother swear that she wouldn't mention Seth, in any shape or form. In fact, she had told everyone she knew that she and Seth had divorced the year he left. She couldn't see that one getting out anytime soon.

* * *

Three hours later and Summer was in a restaurant that was far too expensive in her opinion and squashed between a mother and a fiancée that were getting along far too well in her opinion.

"Oh my God, that is just _so _adorable, isn't it sweetie," Summer's Mom drawled as Dominic finished the story of his proposal. "And then you just _fainted_? Oh, Summer, it's just like a rom com!" This was finished with raucous laughter. Summer pretended to join in.

"Well, it was certainly something to tell the grandkids," Dominic laughed. Eva joined in and placed her hand on top of his.

"So, when did you start dating?" Eva asked.

"Um, two years ago. November wasn't it?"

"Hmm," Summer answered dully.

"Yeah. It took me two months to get up the courage to ask you out and then another two months for you to accept."

Summer nodded again. She had met Dominic only three days after Seth had left, but looked at him only as a friend of a friend. She'd started looking at him as a real friend after a month, when she had heard nothing from Seth and he was there for her. She refused to completely give up on Seth though. She'd hurt him, she needed to find him and say sorry. She'd searched for two month's without any results. Another month and she had given up on him. He wasn't coming back.

"…Of course the first date was an absolute disaster," Dominic was saying when Summer tuned back into the conversation. "I'd booked a table at a very exclusive restaurant, but Summer was half an hour late and the reservation had fallen through! So I had to think on my feet and pull a few strings to get Pierre De Lon, this really expensive chef who used to work in Cardin up in LA to cook us a meal on the beach."

"How romantic. Doesn't sound like a disaster at all! But how _did _you get Pierre at such short notice?"

"He was staying at a hotel nearby, happened to be a very good friend of a friend!"

Summer tuned out again. She had been late because she was at Marissa's having a moral panic attack. She had shown up at the Atwood residence in tears, asking Marissa if she was an absolute cow for going on a date so soon after Seth had left, if she should just lock herself away and become celibate again, if she should declare herself a widow and a 'no-go zone'.

Marissa had told her to stop being so stupid.

So she had, she had gone on that date with Dominic, she had smiled through it, talked through it… and hated every second of it.

It wasn't the date itself, or even really the company. It was totally her. She just couldn't enjoy the date knowing that she was in love with Seth still, knowing she was still married. And the beach where they had their meal brought back so many painful memories – it was where Seth had proposed. The whole way through she just kept thinking, _you're not Seth. Why am I here when I should be with Seth. I want Seth_.

"Okay so when is it? The wedding? Have you got a date planned yet?" Eva's voice worked its way into Summer's consciousness once more and yet again, Summer felt a great pang of guilt.

"May next year," Summer said. Dominic smiled at her gratefully. So far he had had to carry the conversation alone.

"May? Wow, well aren't you compulsive," Eva asked in her elegant tones.

"Not really," Summer murmured.

"We figured why wait?" Dominic asked, spreading his palms out.

Summer silently prayed that the divorce would go through in time.

* * *

Over the next week, Eva was on a personal mission, and that mission was to shove Summer into every wedding dress imaginable.

"Oh _darling_!" she exclaimed loudly as Summer marched out in what felt like the sixtieth wedding dress so far. "That is just _too _magnificent!"

"I look like a human meringue," Summer deadpanned. Marissa, who had been silently falling asleep in the corner, giggled.

"Oh _tosh_! It's superb. But anyway, why not try this one on?" Eva held out a dress that would have made one of the Disney Princesses proud. It was white silk, with a full skirt that seemed to engulf the shop and a corseted top with puff ball sleeves. Marissa and Summer squaled as one.

"No! It's awful – get it away!" Summer whined.

"Oh My God, I _will _have nightmares," Marissa said, backing her best friend up.

"Nonsense, its adorable!"

"No Mom, its not. It is the vilest thing I have ever seen in my life. I just want something simple, something classic."

Eva rolled her eyes, "Please, you wore something simple last time and look how _that _turned out." Summer and Marissa gaped at her with their mouth's hanging open.

"Wh – what?" Summer asked, still in shock. Her Mom knew Seth was a no-go zone – why did she have to bring him up now?"

"Oh, I thought you were over that Stanley boy now," Eva said dismissively.

"Seth," Summer mumbled quietly.

"Whatever his name is. Besides, he didn't think of you when he waltzed on out of your life did he?" Summer held back on the response that she had done the same thing when she was eleven.

"He's back," she opted on instead. Eva's eyes widened theatrically.

"What?" she asked, and Summer noted with some amusement the venom in her voice. Eva had never been a huge fan of Seth, but while her dad had managed to get along with Seth and actually like his oddball humour, Eva had never been around long enough to give him the time of day.

* * *

_Seth fidgeted with his tie and coughed loudly. Summer slapped him on the back of the head._

"_Ow! Summer, what was that for?" he asked in his typical little boy upset voice._

"_Stop fidgeting. And don't cough without your hand over your mouth," Summer replied sternly. She would never admit it to Seth but she was just as nervous as he was. She had never really got a long with her Mom and she didn't see her all that often._

"_Sorry," Seth muttered. Summer threw him a dazzling smile and put her hand over his._

"_Look, just relax okay – Oh, here she is," Summer said. Seth jumped up and smiled winningly at Eva Roberts. She looked so much like her daughter, with the expressive dark eyes, rosebud mouth and olive skin. The only difference was that Eva was obviously a big fan of peroxide._

"_Mrs Roberts," he greeted, holding his hand out. _

"_Oh please, its Eva," she replied accepting Seth's hand and shaking it._

"_Hi Mom," Summer said, walking round and hugging her._

"_Oh, my darling Summer," Eva greeted. How have you _been_?"_

"_Good. Well, great actually," Summer said the last part while glancing over at Seth._

"_Oh of Course, the engagement. You must tell me everything! Where was it? What where you wearing? Ooh, I _need _the details!"_

_Seth gave a very dramatic and enthused account of 'the proposal'. At the end Eva looked at him like he had told her he wanted to marry in a garbage truck._

"_How… very…" Eva trailed off, obviously at a loss for what to say. "Um… So… When," she coughed uncomfortably, "When is it?"_

_Seth was disheartened. Eva was obviously thinking that Seth wasn't good enough for her daughter. Summer caught Seth's gloom and smiled at him encouragingly. She wasn't going to react to this the way she acted with her dad. She grabbed Seth's hand._

"_We, um we were thinking July," Seth said quickly._

"_July? Oh, why _July_?" Eva asked, showing her disapproval._

"_I like July," Summer replied defensively._

"_Yes but all the wasps, oh its simply _terrible_! Why not May? May's a marvellous time to get married,"_

"_Um, I guess we could change it…" Seth started._

"_I want July," Summer stated firmly. "It's a perfect time to get married. We could have the reception outside."_

"_So tell me, the best man used to be in jail, yes?"_

_The meal went downhill from there, with Eva picking Seth apart and hammering great big blows at his confidence. It was a disaster from start to finish._

Line

**AN: Oh Wow I updated fast. Yay me! I just got the bug with this fic, i want to finish it and see how it ends so bad, even though I already know. Typical me. Plus all of my exams are over (last one today Woot!) so hopefully I'll be able to keep up the steam with this and regularly update. Come on people - I'm aiming for a hundred reviews! Help me people! Lot of 'people' here! and ! Okay, gunna stop now. Oh my God, love the Foo Fighters new song! Ah, just downloaded it on ma mob. Heh heh - sad, me? Nooooooo...**

**Moving on, time for this weeks question...**

**Question: Best ever SethSummer moment? mine personally has got to be the whole coffee cart thing. I kept rewinding that over and over. Also (this is technically a Summer thing but its the same episode and shes talking about him) when she says - "I just don't know why he likes me, I mean, we have less than nothing in common... I'm afraid he's going to get sick of me, because most guys do..." or something to that effect - so sweet. Oh yeh, and when they dance to Ryan Adams version of Wonderwall and Seth says he's sweeping her off her feet and she says he kind of is - - - - - - -SOOOOOOOO SWEEEEEEEEEEET! Anyway - love all SethSummer moments but those are my fave - but the coffee cart is still probs the best. Second season? ummmm... well, up to where we are up to in England, when Seth hands her the pink flower to say sorry - and then ZACH! (bleugh) has to ruin it... hate Zach at mo. Anyway, REVIEW! please...**

**Leanna :)**


	10. The Birthday Party

**Chapter 10**

**The Birthday Party**

"Summer, thank you so much for doing this, I know you must be busy from all the wedding arrangements and all."

Summer smiled broadly at her best friend. "Please, this was like, a total release. Who knew my Mom would _ever _want to be involved with my life? And to _such _a damaging extent. Seriously Coop, if I ever see another sugared almond wedding favour, I – I will not be able to control what I do. I'll just – like, erupt or something."

"Nice," Marissa laughed. "Well, Lori loves it, and so do I."

Summer looked around and smiled a little smugly. It was Lori's third birthday party and she had practically begged Marissa to let her organise it. Anything to be out of her mother's clutches for the day. A huge castle-shaped bouncy castle took over the lawn in the Atwood's back garden, a huge buffet table of yummy kids food stretched out over the patio, along with the most adorable little tables and chairs, and the swimming pool was decorated with fairy lights – lifted above the pool so they weren't a danger.

"Speaking of Lori," Marissa said, "Here comes my little princess."

"Hi Lori, who's a big girl now huh?" Summer asked, pinching her cheek softly as she jumped into her Mom's arms.

"I'm sill not big Auwnie Suwwer," Lori said. "I have to be five for 'at. Just like Jack!"

Summer and Marissa laughed at the little girl's cuteness.

"Summer," Marissa said sharply, gesturing behind her. Summer turned to see Seth approaching.

"Ugh," She said disgusted, "he just won't take the hint!"

"Um, Summer, hey," Seth said, obviously uncomfortable. She turned to him and smiled falsely.

"Seth Cohen? So glad you could come! Please, help yourself to anything you like – as in food," Summer said, her voice dripping with syrupy sweetness.

"Wow, I actually think I prefer it when you're horrible to me," Seth said quietly.

"Well I'll keep talking like this then," Summer smiled.

"What was that Lori, you want a drink? Lets go then," Marissa said loudly. She started walking away as Lori protested:

"Mom-my! I'm not toisty! I wan' 'a hear what Oncle Seth says to Awnie Suwwer!"

"Where's um… whatshisface?" Seth asked, trying to make conversation.

"Oh, you mean my _fiancé_?"

"Yeah, him."

"He's over by the cheesecake, Oh look – he's waving," Summer looked straight past Seth and waved. Seth turned to see the man who he could vaguely remember posing on the stage. Sorry, _proposing_.

"Wow, nice looking guy you got there," Seth said.

"Oh God," Summer covered her mouth with her hands, "Is that – is that why you left? Because you were gay?"

Seth pulled a face, "ha ha. You're getting funny. When did _that_ happen."

"Must have happened after you left – I all of a sudden got my sense of humour back."

"Probably because you didn't have someone to compete with right?"

"No, I guess the irony of you leaving _again _just hit me and I laughed. And I've been laughing ever since."

"Oh that's great, um, does Dom-a-dick laugh with you?"

"Oh yeah, _Dominic_ does laugh with me. Ever since the day I met him,"

"Oh right, which was the day I left, right? And it was love at first sight?" Seth was suddenly getting a sour taste in the back of his throat. This would explain the letter.

"Almost right Seth, it was _three _days after you left. And it wasn't love at first sight because I wasstill in love with you!" Summer gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. The last bit had just slipped out. They stood staring at each other a little while, neither sure of what to say. Suddenly Dominic appeared beside Summer and put his hand around her shoulders.

"hey, _there's_ my fiancée!" Dominic smiled. "We haven't talked since you got here sweetie," he whispered. Summer turned towards Dominic, freeing him from her gaze and he felt like he could breathe again. "And who's this?" Dominic went on, smiling at Seth.

"Um, this is… um Seth," Summer whispered. Dominic's eyes shone with surprise.

"Hi there," Seth greeted, sticking his hand out.

Dominic took it and smiled broadly, "Wow, so this is the Seth Cohen huh."

"Well, I wouldn't say _the _Seth Cohen. I mean, theres probably another crazy jewish kid out there called Seth Cohen I mean, the world is filled with billions – what are the odds of me being the only Seth Cohen, huh? I mean, its virtually one in however many billion – or something. But um yeah, I'm Seth Cohen."

Summer sent him a look as if to say _what?_ Seth smiled.

"Wow. I'm amazed."

"Oh, so you know about our history then?" Seth asked.

"Of course – you're the infamous ex."

"Ex?"

"husband? I mean, you are divorced," Dominic laughed. Seth frowned confusedly

"Um, divorced?"

Dominic's smile disappeared and his grip on Summer's shoulder tightened. Summer sent him a pleading look.

"Hey man, I'm kidding with you. Of course we're divorced! Duh! I mean, if we weren't you'd be worried, right? So close to the big day and all. I mean, could a divorce actually go through that quick?" Seth threw the last part at Summer who winced.

"Depends on the terms," Dominic said. "I mean, how long did yours take?"

Seth and Summer stared at him blankly. "Oh God, I'm sorry. This must be uncomfortable, talking about your divorce when me and Summer are getting married."

"Oh, not at all," Seth said through gritted teeth, liking the way Summer was squirming uncomfortably. "Its you know, a trip down memory lane isn't it Summer. How long _did _our divorce take to come through?"

Summer rolled her eyes. "Oh it was fairly quick Seth. Abandoning me was a pretty good grounds for divorce," she smiled at the last bit

"Hey, I'm surprised you don't remember," Dominic said suddenly. Why the hell he wanted to elongate the horrible conversation was anybodies guess. "It was only two to three years ago. You'd think you'd remember your own divorce."

"Oh, it was a hard time for me. I was in some flea bitten motel in LA. Besides, I remember our wedding more," Once again he directed the last part of his response at Summer.

Summer felt tears well up in her eyes. She had to get out of here, away from Seth and his painful memories.

"Um Dominic, I want to go find Jack. Will you come with me?" She wanted to leave, but she did _not _want Seth and Dom on their own.

* * *

Seth slumped down on a pink chair next to Ryan who was sat on a lilac one.

"I'm screwed," he said softly.

"Yeah, these colours are really doing nothing for our image," Ryan grinned. Seth turned to him and rolled his eyes.

"What image, you're gay and I'm a pansy – the colours suit our image perfectly," Seth said, his voice definitely glum.

"Whoa! Enough of the gay – I'm married with children."

"Okay. You're _whipped _and I'm a _coward_."

"Whoa, what's with all of the disgusting self-pity?"

"Does life ever really feel unfair – like just… if you topped yourself it wouldn't really make a difference?"

Ryan threw Seth an uncomfortable look. "Do I need to put you on suicide watch Seth?"

"Man, I can't believe this. Why didn't I realise this before – before Dominic proposd would have been good."

"Seth, you know how talking about your problems makes me uncomfortable. I thought we talked about this." Seth slumped further over and put his head in his hands.

"Ryan," he said slowly. "I'm still in love with Summer."

* * *

**AN:( I'm soooooooooo depressed! I got semi-flamed :sniff: cos someone said that I was a good writer but the story was LAME and PREDICTABLE…**

**:sniff:**

**But whatevs. Got more important things to do than mope about reviews – at least it was constructive – but please remember that I AM English and have never been to America before so I don't know what phrases are used here that aren't used there. And it isn't black and white because no one is just EVIL – they're all 3D, I just haven't had a chance to develop characters like Eva or Dominic yet.**

**Agh, sorry for rambling, it just I've never had a bad review before and this is the only story I actually want to finish, and its put a bit of a downer on my enthusiasm, _and _I am really sensitive. But for all of you who still like this, I'll keep it up I PROMISE – there, can't stop now! Heh heh**

**Ooh I'm tired – have to get up at SEVEN O'CLOCK tomorrow and BABYSIT! Agggh. Ooh, can you tell I'm just a little depressed this update? It's not really the review, its just that I've left a lot of stuff get on top of me and I think I might fail my exams 'cause I just froze up. Like last time, I was predicted A's and I got a C and a D, which are passes but just not really my standard.**

**Oh God, that made me look big-headed… But I'm not I swear! Okay, think happy things flowers, puppy dogs, Adam Brody, SethSummer, Adam Brody naked (:)), my soon-to-be-boyfriend (I'm working on him), my laptop, finishing this story…**

**There – all happy now!**

**Please keep reviewing!**

**Ooh, almost forgot, this update's question. Summers style? Season 1 cute and preppy or season 2 boho-sophisticated? I'm going to have to go with season 2 cos that's kind of my style :) love the whole mismatched look. Floaty skirts, chunky jewellery, layers. You get the picture – and is it just me or is Summer's hair so much nicer season 2? She looks so purdy! Oh god, I am such a girly girl obsessing about hair and fashion. And Adam Brody of course : gets dreamy look in eye: ;) signing off**

**Leanna 3 ( -that's a loveheart by the way)**


	11. The Deal

**Chapter 11**

**The Deal**

Seth opened the door, put his foot on the sidewalk – and then jumped back in and slammed the door shut for the sixth time. Why was he doing this? Putting himself through all of this grief for no reason.

He was parked up outside Summer's home – her dad's old house. He had a source that told him Dominic didn't live with her, and the lack of his car in the drive told him that Dominic wasn't there tonight either.

It was the dya after Lori's birthday party – and Seth's revelation – and all he wanted was to talk to Summer, even though he knew nothing good could come of it.

"Pull yourself together Seth," he angrily instructed himself. He opened the car door, put one foot on the sidewalk, then the other – then slammed the door behind him. He clenched his fists and headed for Summer's front door. He knocked softly.

After five minutes of no answer, Seth pulled his corage together and placed a good eight solid knocks on the door.

"I'll be down in five!" a voice yelled from the other side of the door. 'five' obviously meant five hours because that's how long Seth felt like he was waiting before the door finally opened to reveal Summer – in her robe.

"You're earl – Seth?" she asked in surprise, pulling the robe tighter around herself.

"Yeah, who were you expecting?" he asked, leaning on the door frame.

"Um, Dominic," she said softly, her cheeks flaming up.

"Oh. Oh! So… so that's why it took you so long to get dressed? Because you were waiting for – uh, for Dom?"

Summer nodded, pulling the robe tighter still.

"yeah. So, if you could just… scoot?"

"Right, yeah of course," Seth said embarrassed. He turned to go but then chastised himself. _Stop being a wimp Seth – get it together_! He felt like a drill sergeant was yelling in his heat. "No, you know what? I can't go because we need to talk."

"talk?" Summer asked.

"Yeah," Seth replied.

"like, right now?"

Seth nodded.

"Seth," Summer said sternly. "I don't know if you get this, but I am about to have sex – wild passionate unadulterated…"

"Yeah, stop," Seth said suddenly. His eyes had darkened and he was loking at Summer in a way that made her heart ache. "Why are you trying to hurt me?" he asked softly. Sumer's mouth fell open.

"Cohen, I – I'm not trying to hurt you. I mean, we're over. Why do you care?" her voice was soft, but there was an edge to what she was saying.

"I just do. Look, can we please talk?"

Summer looked around carefully. "Come on in." she instructed, leading Seth into the living room where he flopped down on the couch.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked. Seth's face cracked into a grin.

"I guess you kind of owe me huh?"

Summer walked past Seth into the hall. "Uh, Summer, what are you doing?"

"looking for blood," Summer replied, coming back into the lounge and sitting back down.

"Okay, this may sound stupid but, why?"

"Because you've obviously hit your head. _Why _the _hell _do I owe _you_?" she asked.

"Well," Seth said slowly, "I seem to recall a certain fiancé asking me if we were divorced and I… lied."

"Shh," Summer said quickly. "Are you blackmailing me Seth?"

"What? _No_!" Seth said, "I mean, I don't think this would be classed as blackmail – could be wrong though, I mean… no, wait – not blackmail."

"Seth, what the hell are you ramblking on about?"

"Go on a date with me."

Summer stared at Seth with her mouth hanging open. Seth waited for her to say something nervously.

"A d… a date?" she asked. "You and me? A date? A date with _you _and _me_?"

"Um, yeah."

"A date?"

"Yeah."

"With you and me?"

"Yeah."

"A d…"

"A date with you and me, yes Summer," Seth said impatiently.

"Right."

"Well?"

"Um, I think maybe when you banged your head it didn't bleed. Actually, did you hit your head before you got here? Because that would explain a _lot_."

"Summer, I mean it. I go back to LA on Sunday, so one last date tomorrow and I will sign that divorce paper before you can say 'bigamist' and never bother you again… If you don't want me to I mean."

"Seth, that _is _blackmail."

"Well, what can I say – I'm warm for your form!"

"Ew. Seth, do me a favour and _never _say that again."

"Only if you go on a date with me."

Summer stared at him. "I'm engaged."

"Yeah, and you're also married – to me"

"Seth…"

"Look, its one date okay – Dominic never needs to know. I just – I want to say goodbye, properly this time."

"Fine," Summer gave in.

"Fine?"

"Yeah. On one condition."

"What?"

"We don't mention anything about the breakup. The date is purely fun – okay?"

"Done!"

They shook hands firmly.

* * *

**AN: Hey. bit better now cos we just had some breakfast I like for a change. Yay! Anyway, trying to speed this up a little due to requests and the fact that I'm starting to get frustrated. I was going to put some other drama in, but I think I'm just going to get on with it. Of course, the course of true love never did run smooth.**

**Ha, I always thought that was such a dorky saying ;)**

**Leanna**


	12. The Date

**Chapter 12**

**The Date**

Seth picked Summer up at seven O'clock on the dot. Summer, who had been sat for the last hour trying to justify exactly why she was going on a date with Cohen, was in his car by 7:02 on the dot.

"Wow," he said when he saw her. She was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a red cami with chocolate brown lace. "You look… you look fantastic."

Summer couldn't stop a delighted smile from crossing her face. "Thanks. I _was _going to wear my princess dress but decided it might not be appropriate." Seth laughed as he pulled out of the drive, his dark blue vintage Cadillac glinting in the setting sun. "Where are we going?"

"Um… it's kind of a surprise," Seth said.

"Does that mean we're driving around until we find a place that has enough free car spaces to get a seat?"

"Oh yeah. That's exactly it Summer," Seth said sarcastically.

"I really wouldn't put it past you Cohen," she said. Neither of them seemed to realise that Summer was using her pet name again. It felt so natural. _They _felt so natural.

Summer mused how unusual it was that they could be relaxed and happy around each other, this close to a divorce, after all the pain they had caused each other. She forced the eventual point of her thought ramblings firmly into the back of her mind.

"…It's special," she heard Seth say as she tuned back into the conversation. "And kind of… um far away. We'll probably get there about eight, eight-thirty."

"Seth, just tell me where we're going! Am I overdressed?"

"You're beautiful," Seth answered truthfully.

"Not the question ass face," she laughed, hiding the fact that she jst wanted to climb over the gear stick and jump him right there.

"Gee, well that's great Summer. You really know how to take a compliment there don't ya?"

"Well, not knowing how to take a compliment is better than assuming every single little comment made about you is a compliment," Summer threw back.

"Well…" Seth started, "No actually, that was good. I have no comeback for that." Summer stuck her tongue out at him and shrugged her shoulder coyly. "Very cute," Seth muttered, not sure whether he was trying to be sarcastic or truthful.

"I am aren't I?" Summer laughed.

Seth silently agreed

* * *

An hour later and Summer could not remember laughing so much ever. Well, not since Seth had left anyway.

"No!" she protested as Seth laughed, "you can't have 'the phonetic alphabet' in I Spy. A) it isn't a 'thing', it's like, a way of communication, and B) it does _not _begin with an 'f'. I thought you were smart Cohen."

Seth's mouth gaped open, and Summer couldn't help but think that he looked like goldfish. A very adorable goldfish. "No – no, I mean. I still hold onto the argument that car license plates can be identified as the phonetic alphabet because that is how people speak them on – you know, telephone conbversations withinsurance people and…"

"Whatevs Cohen. Just face it, you have officially lost your smartness."

"Nuh huh – I am still smart, I'm just… like concentrating on driving and not really, you know, trying. In fact, I'm only playing to humour you."

Summer gasped in mock-outrage and slapped him on the arm. "You suggested the dumb game!"

"Yeah, like, five minutes ago. It gets old fast Summer. It doesn't have the staying power of the more classic car game like – like alphabets, or yellow car or…"

"Cohen, don't dis I Spy, okay? You're just a sore loser."

"What, I am not! Oh wait, we're here." Seth pulled into a parking lot and Summer found herself in the midst of a lot of glowing lights and the sound of really loud pop music.

"Seth, where the hell are we?" Summer asked, All she could see where flashing lights. She turned around to look out of the back seat and gasped. A Ferris wheel dominated the skyline. "A carnival?" she asked slabbergasted.

"Yeah, I hear its really good. It comes here once a year and my flatmate Cady always goes," Seth imformed.

"Cady. Is that a girl?"

"Um, I think so," Seth joked. Summer nodded fighting back on the wave of jealousy that crept over her.

"Interesting choice of date destination," Summer said.

"It's different. Shall we go?"

Summer linked Seth's arm, feeling a surge of warmth run through her body at his touch and let him lead the way

* * *

"Seeeeeeeeeth you jeeeeeeeeeeerk!" Summer squealed as the Twister Tornado flung her body about in the seat. She was sat on the outside so she kept banging into Seth.

"Ow. You may be small Summer but you're still crushing me," Seth yelled asshe banged into him again.

"You're fault Cohen. You shouldn'thave brought me on this ride."

They carried on screaming and playfully bantering until the ride ended. Summer stepped off her cart onto the metal floor with shaky steps.

"No more Cohen. You have dragged me on practically every ride here. No more!"

"Aw," Seth whined, "But we still haven't been on the Crusher." He pointed over to a ride where the people on it where screaming in terror as it threw them arund like rag dolls.

"What? No way Cohen! I am not going on that thing. What time is it anyway?"

"9:30. Wow, can you believe we've been here for an hour and a half? How time flies when you're having fun, huh?"

"I have been having fun Cohen. A _lot _of fun. But all the excitement has made me starved. Can we eat?"

"Can we eat? Why of course. Choose from the best of American cuisine, right here Summer. See, we've got Horseburger here, literal Hot Dog over there, and French fries over there. With a side of grease of course."

"Hmm, well, you really sold the literal Hot Dog to me Cohen, but how about we go find a diner or something?"

Seth threw his arm over Summer's shoulder. "Well Summer, I think that may be the best idea you've had all night.

* * *

After getting back into the car, Seth drove for another half hour until he got to LA. He took Summer to his favourite diner, _The Dive_ and they took a booth at the back.

"Hey, this place really doesn't go with its name," Summer thought aloud. "It's kind of smart."

"Why thank you Summer. Your approval means so much to me, really it…" he clutched his heart, "it gets me _right _here."

Summer through a napkin at him and smiled. She grabbed the turquoise menu off the table and stared at it for a while.

"Hi there. My name's Katie and I'll be serving you this evening. Would you like to order now?"

"Hey," Seth said flashing her a smile that made her beam. "I'll have a beefburger, fries and a coke and she will have…"

"Um, a chickenburger, fries and an evian," Summer said. Katie wrote their orders, smiled, and promised that they would be there any minute.

"Wow, so – you're a regular here?" Summer asked after a while.

"Yeah. She must be a new girl, she doesn't recognised me," Seth smiled.

"Oh yeah, because you're so memorable Cohen," Summer said sarcastically.

"I am. You don't see someone as dorky as me every day," Seth replied.

"True, you got me there."

They ate their dinner and talked as if he had never gone away, and as if she was never engaged. In fact, for this evening, they had both forgotten these facts.

"Shit Cohen, its 1:45!" Summer said, checking his watch from across the table.

"My God! Time really does fly. You can't go home this late," Seth informed

"So what am I supposed to do? Sleep in this booth all night?"

"No can do. This place closes at two a.m," Seth said. "You could stay at my apartment."

"What?" Summer narrowed her eyes.

"You can stay in Cady's room," Seth said quickly. "She's gone to visit her parents – that's why she wasn't at the carnival tonight. She doesn't like being in the apartment on her own."

"Seth, stop rambling okay? I'll stay at your apartment tonight."

"Right," Seth said softly.

"Just let me leave everyone a message so they don't think I've been abducted."

Seth watched as Summer headed out, painfully aware that their date was over.

* * *

**AN: Okay, don't get mad. The letter issue is coming up in the next chapter, I promise. I just didn't want to ruin the date. I don't know why I did the carnval thing, I just had this image in my head and that was it. Did it work?**

**Okay, thankyou sooooo much for all the fab fab reviews. **

**FYI, Summer was talking about having sex in front of Seth in the last chapter because she wanted to make him jealous. She loves him, he hurt her, she's pissed. See?**

**You know what? I'm going to just post the next chapter straight away because I had al day today to write so I've got a few chapters out. And this way, you won't get too mad that I didn't write about the letter in this chappie :)**

**Please review **

**Leanna :) **


	13. The Letter

**Chapter 13**

**The Letter**

Seth fumbled with the key in the lock. Ever since Summer had came back into the diner after leaving the messages she had been distant and awkward.

"Um, I'm sure Cady has some pyjamas for you to use. She's a little taller than you but…" Seth trailed off as Summer sat down on the couch.

"Right. Well, can you get me them then?"

"Yeah. Sure. Of course," Seth muttered. He headed into Cady's room and emerged about five minutes later with a pair of flannel P.J's. He was horrified to see Summer with her head in her hands, great racking sobs shaking her delicate body. He dropped the pyjamas to the floor and sat down beside her, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, come on. What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"I – I – I – I – I shouldn't be here," she sobbed.

"Is it really that bad?" Seth asked softly.

"No!" Summer cried, "and that's why I'm so upset. I should _not _have enjoyed myself as much as I did tonight Seth. I'm with Dominic, I… I love him."

Seth felt his heart drop. "Of course you do," he muttered, "You wouldn't be marrying him if you didn't."

Summer looked up and her eyes met his. "But I'm still _in _love with you," she said.

Before Seth could put his wildly racing thoughts into any semblance of an order, he was reaching for Summer's face. He put his lips on hers and kissed her deeply. It was long and tender and beautiful, and they were both equally disappointed when it ended. Seth used the pad of his thumb to wipe away Summer's tears, and she leaned into his palm.

"That shouldn't have happened," Summer said softly. Seth nodded.

"No."

"But I'm glad it did," she finished. Seth took her hand in his and stood up. She rose to her feet. She dropped her bag to the floor and kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck as she leaned up onto her tiptoes. He kissed her back hungrily. It had been too long since he had felt this comforted.

Summer pulled away suddenly. Seth looked down at her, disappointment evident on his face. She simply smiled softly and pulled her cami over her head.

"Now," she said, smiling at Seth's gaping expression, "How about you show me the way to the bedroom?"

"Are… are you sure?" he asked. Summer nodded, a small smirk playing across her full lips.

"As sure as I've been of anything else lately."

He nodded mutely and led her into his bedroom.

* * *

Seth awoke the next day with a huge smile on his face. At first didn't know why, but then he felt soft silky hair under his fingertips, and the soft rise and fall of a body beside him. He opened his eyes and saw Summer lying beside him. On a closer inspection, he determined that they were both completely naked. His smile widened. 

Summer's eyes delicately fluttered open. She saw Seth, and instead of screaming and running a mile like he was secretly expecting she would, she smiled up at him.

"That was fun," she whispered. Seth nodded, stroking her hair off her face.

"Yeah, we should do it again sometime," he said. Summer laughed.

"I'm going to call it off," she said suddenly. Seth turned to her.

"The engagement?"

"Yeah. I've got you now. I need you Seth, and now I got you." Seth leaned in and kissed her again. "I love you," she said.

"I love you," Seth replied. Both wore looks of dozy contentment.

"You wanna get up?" Seth asked.

"ummm nope," Summer smiled, kissing him again.

"Another ten minutes?"

"Let's see if we can make that twenty," Summer joked.

* * *

Despite there best intentions, Summer and Seth didn't get out of bed until an hour later. Seth pulled his towelling robe around him and Summer pulled on the shirt he had been wearing the night before. 

"Coffee?" Seth offered as they walked into the lounge.

"Mmmm," Summer practically purred. "Coffee would be nice."

Seth headed over to the kitchen and took out two cups. "It's instant. That okay?"

"Yeah. What have you got in for breakfast?"

"I thought we'd just had that," Seth smirked. Summer smirked back and leaned over onto the counter.

"Yeah. Any cereal?" Summer asked. Seth pointed to the cupboard over his head.

"Up there," he said.

Summer opened the cupboard and clasped her chest in mock-amazement. "Oh my God Seth. It's like a _shrine _to Cap'n Crunch!"

"S'all I eat," Seth proclaimed with pride. "I love the cap'n."

Summer laughed and grabbed a box down. "Talking of the captain," she took two bowls from a shelf. "Where is my second favourite plastic toy in the world?"

Seth leaned over her, brushing his arm with her chest and opened a drawer. Inside was Captain Oats.

"Seth!" she exclaimed, "Why is he in a drawer? That is so cruel!"

"Well he didn't want to go to Newport – too many memories, what with Princess Sparkle and all. He likes to stay in the drawer when I'm away because he's safe from burglars and whatnot. Besides, he has Cady's Forever Bears Keychain to keep him company."

"He's cheating on Sparkle with a Forever Bear skank?" Summer laughed. She extracted Captain Oats and held him to her chest. "I've missed you," she said to him. "And so has Princess Sparkle. She wants a reunion pretty soon y'know." She put Oats down on the top and poured milk onto the cereal.

"We've missed you too," Seth said, handing her a spoon. He took the coffee's he had just made into the lounge and returned to get his cereal and Captain Oats. Summer took her own cereal and followed him.

Seth switched the telly on and watched as a familiar blonde woman presented a breakfast show.

"Why LA?" Summer asked suddenly. Seth turned to her and shrugged.

"I didn't want to go too far. I was planning on coming back."

"What, three years later?" Summer asked, but she was smiling, trying to keep the tension light.

"No, two weeks. I wanted to give you time to grieve. I wasn't helping you out, I was worse than you were."

"So… why didn't you come back?" Summer asked confused, suddenly realising that Seth leaving hadn't been as straightforward as she had thought.

"Because of the letter," he replied. Summer narrowed her eyes.

"What letter?"

Seth laughed out loud despite the fact that he wanted to cry. "Do we have to talk about this? I thought you said we couldn't."

"No, I said we couldn't talk about it during our _date_. This is the morning after."

"The letter that said you loved me as a friend and that you were no longer _in _love with me, okay?"

"Who the hell sent you that?" Summer gasped, "Was it Mom? I _knew _there was some kind of ulterior motive for her sending me to that spa retreat. So what did she say? _'Summer is no longer in love with you, as she has told me countless times?_' That sounds like something Mom would say. My God, what a bitch! Is that the real reason you never came back?"

Seth stood up. "Are you high or something?"

"What?"

"Why are you doing this Summer? _You _sent me the letter. _You _sent me the text afterwards. _You _took my heart and slammed it onto the floor!" Seth yelled. Summer stared at him blankly. "You know, metaphorically speaking."

"What, I metaphorically sent you a letter?" Summer asked confused.

"No, the heart bit. You know the slamming and the… you know, why am I explaining this? Don't put the letter onto your Mom Summer, you sent me the text too!"

"Text? Seth, I didn't have a phone to send you a text. I told you, my Mom sent me to a spa retreat for the week, to get over you leaving and my dad dying. No communication with the outside world allowed!"

"Oh, so your phone just magically sent me a text saying that you meant every word about the letter and that I shouldn't come back?"

Summer suddenly narrowed her eyes. "Seth, is this some lame way of trying to take the blame off you? Because, let me tell you, its out of order. I _forgive _you Seth, why can't you let it go? I didn't send you a letter. I _wanted _you back. I _still _want you back," she started crying again. "I love you Seth. I wouldn't even look at another man after you left. I went on my first date three months later and that was only because Marissa forced me to. She said you'd got in touch with Ryan and you weren't coming back. You didn't love me Seth and I believed it. I hate myself for that but I _did_!"

Seth looked at her, trying to fight back a wave of emotion. He wanted to hug her but he couldn't. He physically couldn't. He got up and went into his bedroom. He emerged with a piece of torn and sellotaped paper. He shot it at Summer forcefully and she flinched a little, before taking it and reading it through tear-obscured eyes.

Seth watched her reading it. Watched her expression change from one of heartbreak to one of shock.

"I – I didn't write this," she said.

"I know," Seth found himself saying. He didn't know how, but he just knew that Summer was telling the truth. She'd have to be one hell of an actress to fake the look of shock on her face.

"It's typed," she said softly, "it could be from anyone."

"Someone who didn't want us together," Seth said roughly.

"Who?"

"Dominic?" Seth said through gritted teeth. The idea had only just hit him a few seconds previously, but he held onto it like a dog and a bone.

Summer however shook her head firmly. "No," she said. "Why would he? I didn't even really know him. He was just a friend of a friend, no-one special. He didn't even know about you. I never told anyone about you – it hurt too much."

Seth closed his eyes, hoping it would act as a barrier against the overwhelming guilt he felt at putting the woman he loved through so much pain. It didn't work.

"Then… who was it?" he asked.

Summer's head shot up and she got a glint of something in her eye. It looked like fury. "I've got a call to make," she said.

* * *

**AN: So, they're together... YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS! ooh, sorry, had to get that out. So the letter. Finally. Over. Woohoo. Finally. **

**Next chapter is where it gets exciting. You didnt think it would be that easy did you? heh heh, I am so evil. But you love me, right? Right? Right? Anyway, just a little drama because- well, what would Sethummer be without a little drama? I'll tell you were they would be, boringland. Although, I do wish that Josh would just let them be sometimes.**

**Aww whatever. Please review.**

Leanna :)


	14. The Call

**Chapter 14**

**The Call **

Summer slammed the door to Seth's bedroom behind her and took her cell phone out of the pocket of her discarded jeans. She dialled a fairly unfamiliar number into the phone, but one she was required to memorise by obligation.

Summer heard five rings before the phone was finally answered.

"Hello," a slow drawling voice answered. Summer bit back on her anger.

"Hey Mom, it's me, Summer. Your daughter?"

"Sweetie, don't be silly. Of course I _know _you're my daughter," Eva laughed. Summer bristled at the sound.

"Hmm, yeah, maybe by DNA, but certainly not by love," Summer said. Her voice was calm, but in her head she was screaming and smashing things against walls.

"Summer, what's wrong? I don't quite follow."

"You don't follow? No, you never did. You always were a leader of the pack weren't you? Always coming up with your own quirky ways to do things, like leave a child, destroy a marriage…"

"Summer, what _are _you talking about?"

"Why don't you tell me about the letter?"

There was a silence on the other side of the line. "The… the letter?" Eva said finally.

"Yeah Mom, the letter. Do you want me to ask again?"

"Summer I… I don't know _what _you're talking about! Now, have you been drinking sweetie, celebrating your last few months of freedom?"

"I'm not free Mom, I'm still married."

"What? You're still…married? To Stanley?"

"To _Seth_! His name is _Seth _and I love him. And you tried to ruin our marriage! Why Mom? Why would you do that to me?"

"Its not that simple," Eva said. Summer gasped with shock and pain.

"You mean, you _did _send it?"

"Well you already knew didn't you? Why act so shocked now?"

Summer closed her eyes. Seth opened the door and saw her knees give out. He ran for her and held her. Seth took the phone off her and held it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Seth?" the voice on the other end said. "You're there?"

"Eva?" he asked, his eyes narrowed as he led Summer to the bed where she sat down gratefully.

"Put my daughter on now please," Eva said. "We have something to discuss."

Seth looked at Summer who shook her head desperately, her eyes were pleading.

"I'm sorry, but I think as far as Summer is concerned, you have _nothing _to discuss." He pressed the 'end call' button.

"I'm so sorry," Summer sobbed. "She admitted it. She said it's _not that simple_, like that's got _anything _to do with what she did. That _awful _thing."

Seth put his arm around Summer and let her cry into his shoulder. "It's not your fault," he said.

"She's my mother. If… if you had married anyone but me you…"

"Would have spent the rest of my life being miserable anyway. You can't control what your parents do Summer. I mean, I am the son of Sandy Cohen. I, more than anyone, know that."

Summer giggled despite herself. "How do you do that?" she asked.

"What?"

"Make me smile, despite all of this… this _crap_?"

"What can I say, it's a gift. Truly."

Summer smiled up at him. "I don't get how she sent it," she said softly.

"Well, it takes a sick mind to do something like that, but she has a sick mind so…"

"No, assface," Summer laughed, "I mean how did she know where to send it?"

"I don't know, hired a Private Investigator?"

"Seems like a lot of effort just to destroy her daughter's happiness," Summer sighed.

"Well, maybe when she said, 'its not that simple' she wasn't being melodramatic, she was being truthful, you know, in a melodramatic way," Seth shrugged.

"Are you trying to defend that bitch?" Summer asked.

"What? No. I couldn't possibly defend her. She almost ruined our life, but maybe there is something else to this. Maybe you should speak to her."

Summer sighed. "Maybe, but not now okay, I need to be with you right now – no interruptions okay?"

"That's fine with me," Seth replied, kissing her temple. Summer hugged into Seth and held on tight.

* * *

"She knows," Eva stated simply. Her companion leaned over the table at the plush sea view restaurant they were meeting in and frowned. 

"Knows what?"

"About the letter. She knows I sent it."

"How?"

"That stupid Seth fellow. That's who she was with last night."

"What?"

"Good heavens! Must you continually use questions when you're talking to me? Its always _completely _one-sided."

"Look, I didn't come here for idle chit chat. You told me you had some big news that seriously hindered our plans. What is it?"

"What is it?" Eva asked, disbelief etched on her face. "_That_ was it! Its fairly big news don't you think? It affects _everything_."

"Not necessarily. It's unfortunate, but not unfixable. We just have to come up with something else."

"Okay, what?"

"Well, they don't call me the brains for nothing," Eva's companion said with a cocky grin. "I'll come up with something."

"Oh my God! I didn't tell you – she's still married!"

"I know. Don't worry about that. Its already taken care off. The divorce papers are on their way back to their lawyers. They'll be divorced by next week. I tweaked things a little so everything would be speedier. We don't need unnecessary time being wasted."

"How, how did you do that? I can't believe they signed them. They still love each other," Eva mused.

"since when did I say _they _had signed them? You ever heard of a little thing called forgery?"

"But… but she'll find out. Her lawyer will ring her asking to confirm."

"Their lawyers are on my payroll. Trust me. There is no way Summer will still be married to Seth by the time she marries Dominic."

Eva blinked. "Um, did you not hear me? I _said _she's still in love with Seth. Even if they do divorce, Summer will not marry Dominic."

"I'll get my way," the companion said softly. "I always do."

* * *

**AN: Hey all you beautiful people. OMG - I got some of the BEST REVIEWS EVER! And to Melissa1987, I didn't say you gave me a flame, I said you gave me a _semi-flame_, and I did sa it was constructive. It really made me think about the story, and in answer to your question in your latest review, Who said Dominic was _trying_ to keep Seth and Summer apart? And even if he is, I'm trying to develop that reason as the story goes on, so he's not just this random third party invented solely for the purpose of conflict.**

**God, so I'm writing this AN really late because I'm sleeping on the couch again, and the only time I ever have any time to myself is when my cousins who are staying over go to bed, which is actually early, but one sleeps in the study where the computer is so I have to wait until everyone goes to bed to use the laptop. And what do ya know? All of my family are night eagles. Wow, that was a long ramble.**

**I got such FANTASTIC reviewers that I want to acknowledge, but my laptop isn't loading the grid that has story stats on it. And anyway, I want to do that when I finish this story - which I really wanna do! Not because I don't like it - I LOVE IT! -but I've got an idea for a new story that I want to get started on, but I refuse to because then I'll get sidetracked. So this is the only piece of fiction I am working on right now.**

**Anyway, will go now because I am having so much fun on this site called Gurl(dot)com, and its got stuff like make your own Prom night, Make your own road trip, paperdoll psychology etc.**

**Please keep reviewing, it keeps me going.**

**Leanna :)**


	15. The Divorce

**Chapter 15**

**The Divorce**

Summer hadn't been home since she had talked to her Mom a week ago. She had rang Meagan, her second-in-command, to tell her she had full control over the business while Summer was away, and she had rang Marissa to tell her that she couldn't face her Mom, and what she had done to her and Seth. Marissa had been an excellent listener, gasping and screaming in all the right places. They had put the phone down with a mutual disgust for Eva Roberts.

"And that's another thing," Summer said angrily as she and Seth ate their dinner in his poky kichen. "Why does she still have the name Roberts? I mean, _hello_, she divorced my Dad. Why not go back to Bell? I mean, its not like she did anything worthy with the name Roberts, she shouldn't be allowed to wear it. It's an insult to my dead father. I mean, I know I hated my stepmother, but when she and my dad divorced, she went back to Dickson-Fairmont. _She _had a little respect."

"yes sweetie," Seth said with glazed eyes.

"You didn't even hear a word I said, did you?" Summer asked, munching on a potato.

"Well, it's just you've done nothing but bitch about your Mom since last week – for which you have every right" Seth added quickly at Summer's narrowed eyes, " – but its always the same thing. That's the third time you've had the 'Roberts' rant. I know it off by heart – no respect, why not go back to Bell, divorce, stepmom was better' etcetera, etcetera."

Summer shook her head. "I'm sorry. It's just, I can't believe my own mother would do this."

"Why don't you ring her. You said you would."

"Soon," Summer promised. "Just not now. I need more time."

"Have you rang Dominic?" Seth asked. She had said she was going to, but had never said anything since.

"Yeah, I did. I told him that I was taking a break, and that we need to talk when I get back."

"You didn't tell him we were together?" Seth asked dubiously.

"No," Summer defended, "I… I thought it would be better to tell him that to his face. I still look at him as a friend Seth, he's been there for me and he deserves that at least."

Seth nodded. He wasn't happy but he wasn't completely annoyed either.

"What's that?" Summer asked. Seth heard a key in the lock and smiled. "Cady must be back."

"You're roommate Cady?" Summer asked.

"Yeah. You guys are finally going to meet." Seth said excitedly. He jumped up as a girl's voice yelled greeting.

"Seth? You in?" she yelled. Summer got up and followed Seth into the hall.

"Cady!" he greeted. Summer's shoulders sagged when she saw Cady. She was extremely pretty, with long brown hair and honey skin. Cady threw her arms around Seth, but stopped when she saw Summer's petite figure in the doorway.

"Hey," Summer smiled weakly. Cady grinned.

"Hi. I wasn't expecting…"

"This is my wife," Seth told Cady, moving over to Summer and putting his arms over her shoulder.

"You're wife? I thought that…" Cady gaped.

"That I had been a jerk and ruined any chances I had with her? Yeah me too," Seth joked.

Summer smiled. "I'm…"

"Summer, I know. Seth has told me everything about you. And I mean everything. I feel like I know you," Cady said.

"Really?" Summer asked, scrunching her nose.

"Oh yeah," Cady replied, her eyes wide. "You have a my little pony called Princess Sparkle, your favourite colour is red, you met Seth in High School where you were like the school's resident Goddess and he was the geek, Your bedroom was purple, you really got on with your dad and you were Prom Queen. Oh yeah, and apparently, you were the best kisser ever."

Summer laughed and threw a look at Seth, "You told her all that stuff about me baby?"

Seth's face was red. "No, she's just a stalker I swear."

"Ha!" Cady said, "The only reason I know all of this stuff is because you drilled it into my head so much with your constant pining. I'd end up sprouting some random fact about you in the middle of an audition for _'Our Town'_ or something."

"Audition? So you're an Actress?"

"Yeah. We're in LA – who isn't?"

"Me," Seth piped up.

"No, but you're a bum so…"

"Hey!"

Cady picked up the mail from the doormat. "Okay, so why didn't you check the mail this morning?" she asked.

Summer blushed.

"Um, we were kind of in bed," Seth said, with a cocky grin on his face.

"Oh," Cady said, "Very John Lennon and Yoko Ono."

"yeah, the 'R' rated version," Seth laughed. Summer swatted him.

Cady threw some envelopes at Seth. "Here, for you," she stated.

"Hey, there's one from my lawyer here," Seth said.

"Probably the divorce papers for you to sign," Summer said. Seth raised his eyebrows.

"Should I rip 'em?" Seth asked.

"No!" Summer exclaimed. "Those things cost me a fortune. You can at least have the decency to open, and _then _rip," Summer laughed.

"Hang on a second," Cady said from her place on the lounge couch, where she had flopped and started watching MTV. "Divorce?"

"Yeah, Summer had this crazy idea that we had broken up or something," Seth said, making 'crazy' signals and gesturing to Summer. He opened the envelope and pulled out its contents.

"Yeah, because even though we hadn't seen each other for three years, we still had a relationship," Summer laughed. "Nah, but seriously, divorce was a crazy idea. I would never have divorced Seth."

"Uh Summer," Seth said slowly. "you have."

"What?" Summer asked in confusion.

Seth handed her the letter. "We're divorced."

* * *

**AN: Yeah, so sorry for not updating in such a long time, but I've just been really busy 'cos we're back at college and... Oooh, it's gunna be such a good year! We're making a music video in Media, we're doing something interesting in History, Sociology's always good, and English is English - and I obviously like writing :-) Also, guess who's organising prom this year? Huh huh, yeah, that would be _me_. Woo hoo. Oh my God, I kissed the Student Class President on Saturday - that lead to an awkward day at school :-s Anyway, someone told me I should get a livejournal so I don't clutter my stories o much - (heh heh) so yeah, I'm looking into that. Anyway, please review (Pleads with puppy dog eyes)**

**Luv ya!**

**Leanna :-)**

**P.S I would upload my other chapter but it's on my laptop and I'm having problems with that at the moment :-s**


	16. The Emergency

**Chapter 16**

**The Emergency**

Summer stared at the letter in front of her, shaking her head in confusion.

"No," she said firmly. "No, no I didn't… I didn't sign the papers. How – what the hell is going on?"

Seth shook his head in the same confused manner as Summer. "You sure you didn't sign?"

"I'm positive!" Summer was getting hysterical, something really crazy was going on here. In her hand was a letter telling Seth that his divorce had gone through. "And even if I did, we can't divorce without two signatures! So either we've signed them drunk, or – or…"

"Or someone's forged it," Seth said. Summer nodded mutely.

Cady got up from the couch and walked over to where Summer and Seth were stood in the hall, staring at each other silently.

"So… let me get this straight – you're divorced, but you have no recollection of signing the papers?" she asked. Seth and Summer nodded.

"Yeah, I'm going to go with the drunk option," Cady joked. Summer went pale.

"This isn't funny Cady," Seth said softly. Cady nodded in agreement.

"You're right, it isn't, but… but," Cady sighed. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Seth shrugged, "What can we do?"

"Phone the police?" Cady suggested.

"No," Summer said quietly. Seth and Cady turned to her, she hadn't spoken for a while.

"Summer, we've got to. Someone has forged our divorce papers. I didn't even get one to sign! Whoever did it knows our signatures. Someone close to us has forged our papers. We need to phone the police Summer," Seth pleaded. Summer shook her head.

"I just – I need to ring someone else first."

"Your Mom?" Seth asked.

"Yeah," Summer said, as if in a daze, "I have a feeling she'll have something to do with this."

She walked over to the hall phone and picked it up. Seth watched as she dialled the numbers and his heart ached at the look on her face. She looked betrayed. And she was, by her own mother.

"Mom," Summer said as her mother answered with her usual over the top greeting.

"Summer," her mother said, and her tone was flat. "I was waiting for you to call."

"Yeah. So um, guess what I got in the post this morning," Summer said with strained calmness.

"Summer, what _are _you talking about? I'm sure I have no idea," Eva said from the other side. Summer's eyes flicked over to Seth who was smiling at her reassuredly, but she could see the pain behind his eyes. They were divorced.

"I'm talking about the divorce papers mom!" Summer said, pain causing a grating edge to form in her voice. "The signed divorce papers! Why are you doing this to me Mom? Why can't you be a _mom _and stop this twisted game that you're playing because…"

"Summer," Seth said softly, putting his hand on her arm. Summer stared into his eyes and felt the tears threatening to escape.

"Because you're destroying me," She said, her last word catching in her throat and becoming a sob. Before she knew it she was crying hysterically down the phone. Cady watched on helplessly, while Seth tried to wrestle the phone from Summer, who refused to let go.

"Summer, Summer please don't cry," Eva said, her voice only just audible above Summer's crying. "I'll tell you everything, I just need you to come back and I'll tell you everything." Eva's voice was thick with remorse and guilt.

"No," Summer said. "I can't trust you Mom. You've lied to me."

"Fine. I'll come over there. I can't tell you over the phone, but please know that I _am _sorry. I've been selfish and… and I'm so sorry – I should be a mother first, and I've always put you last. But now… but now _you_ are my priority. I'm coming over. What's the address?"

"You know," Summer said, her sobs starting to reside. "You sent the letter."

"No sweetie, I _wrote _the letter. And besides, surely he doesn't live in the same place?"

"No, no he doesn't. But, wait a second – are you trying to say that there's someone else involved?" Summer asked. Seth looked at her with question in his eyes.

"No, not some_one_. Some people. Address?"

Summer gave her it. "Who – who's involved?"

"We'll talk about it when I get there. Stay where you are. I'll be as quick as I can."

The static in the background was replied with the shrill dead tone. Summer put the phone down and stared at Seth. He stared back.

"She's coming over," Summer said.

"I got that," Seth replied. Summer nodded dumbly.

"I'm going to go change," Summer said. She got up and headed into Seth's bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Seth collapsed onto the sofa and stared at the blank TV. Cady flopped beside him and pulled him into a hug. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Um, yeah – you know, considering," Seth replied weakly. He shook his head. "No, no I'm not. I just found out that my worst nightmare has come true. I'm divorced to the girl I love – and I do love her Cady, I love her so much. Why would Eva do this to us?"

"You can remarry," Cady suggested. Seth stared straight ahead.

"Yeah, but… but when you marry, you want it to be forever. And I know me and Summer will be together, but with the divorce, it's like there'll be this constant reminder of how much I screwed up, and how there was this great big gap in our life together. _Us_, as in, me and Summer, we're perfect. I guess, I guess I just wanted everyone to know that."

"Seth, everyone _does _know that. I mean, the first time I saw you guys together was about twenty minutes ago, and _I _know it. You two are like, amazing together. It's the kind of thing little girls dream about for their future Seth. You and Summer – you're _the _couple. And you love each other. You'll get over this – I mean, you got over the fact that you've spent the last three years apart through fear and misunderstanding."

"Yeah."

"So, just kick Miss Summer's Mom's butt and get remarried. Oh, and Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to be a bridesmaid."

* * *

Summer pulled on the white silk skirt she had bought on a shopping trip four days ago, after getting sick of wearing Seth's shirts, and adjusted the collar on her green blouse. She flopped onto the bed and put her head into her hands. She was sick of the constant obstacles. Being with the man she loved shouldn't be so _hard_.

The cell on her bed started to ring. Summer looked at the screen, _Meagan_. She flipped it open and held it to her ear.

"Meagan, this isn't a good time," Summer started, but was cut off by the sound of Meagan's hysterical sobbing. "What's wrong Meagan? Are you okay?"

"I – I'm fine. It's… Oh God Summer, you need to come back quick! There's so much blood here," Meagan sobbed. Summer's blood froze.

"Blood? Oh God Meagan, what's happened? I'm too far to come in time, have you rung the ambulance?"

"Where – where are you?"

"I'm in LA, Meagan – have you rung the ambulance?"

"They're on there way, but he keeps asking for you Summer. I think you need to get here quickly."

"Who? Who's asking for me?"

"Dominic. Dominic tried to kill himself Summer… He slit his wrists, he keeps going in and out of consciousness, but – there's so much blood."

Summer gripped the edge of the bed tightly. "Get him to hospital, I'm coming to Newport now."

* * *

**AN: Yeah. Too hot to write an AN. Seriously, it's the north of England and its 30+ degrees celsius, which is nearly a hundred degrees farenheiht (or something) cos we're having a heatwave. Woo hoo. Been sunbathing all day because I slept in for college and decided not to go (heh heh). Ooh, just been watching all the Sethummer parts in my Season 1 box set and SETH IS ADORABLE! lol, was watching the one where Dandy Warhol's song we used to be friends is playing and Seth is dancing in his dressing gown (and his lil legs lol) and then he walks into the kitchen pretending to die cos he doesnt wanna face Summer and Anna -CAN'T WAIT 4 SEASON 2 BOXSET!**

**Gunna sign off now - toodles**

**Leanna :)**


	17. The Confusion

**Chapter 17**

**The Confusion**

Summer wiped her eyes furiously as she waited in yet more traffic on the way to Newport. She had told Seth that she needed to go, and she had left without really explaining anything. All he knew was that there was an emergency, and that he would have to face her mother alone.

Seth paced back and forth. "I don't get it, what's happened now?" he asked with so much speed that his word merged into each other.

"Seth, relax okay? Summer will tell you soon enough. Just take deep breath's and chill," Cady ordered. Seth threw her an annoyed look.

"Right yeah, relax. Because, hmm, let's see, the mother-in law from hell is about to come and make us her demonic slaves or whatnot, and my wife – sorry, ex-wife – has just ran out of here crying her eyes out and not telling us a thing. Yeah, yeah I can see where you're going with that – let's relax."

Cady rolled her eyes. "That's the spirit, let's ramble instead, that'll really help the situation."

"It shouldn't have been this way. We should have got back together, told everyone at home and then spent the rest of our lives being happy and having se…"

"Whoa! Do not go there Mister!" Cady yelled loudly. She softened at the lost look on her friends face and put her arms around him. "Look, if there was something wrong with Summer, or anyone _you _cared about, she would have told you. It's probably some business emergency or something."

Seth nodded. They sat in silence for a while.

"Wait… Have you not told your parents you're back with Summer?" Cady asked suddenly. Seth shook his head.

"Nope. I haven't event told them where I am. Got lost in the joy that is Summer I guess."

"You need to ring them Seth. They'll think you've abandoned them again, and you'll slip just a little further off that pedestal parent's place their kids upon."

Seth looked up and raised his eyebrows. "Little philosophical for you there hun. What's _that_ all about?"

Cady shrugged. "It's the play I'm doing." She grabbed the phone off the coffee table. "Ring them."

Seth nodded, grabbing the phone and dialling in the Newport code and his parent's number. After a little while, the phone was answered by a sombre sounding Kirsten.

"Hello?" she said softly. Her voice was dull and it sounded like her nose was blocked. She'd been crying. Again. Seth closed his eyes and said a thousand 'sorry's to the God's above for being such a lousy son.

"Mom, hey it's me. The son," Seth replied.

Kirtsen exploded on the other side. "Seth! Oh Sandy, it's Seth!" she yelled, causing Seth to put the handset a little away from his ear. "Where are you! You're alright yes? I'v been so worried – _we've _been so worried. Marissa told us you were fine but she wasn't giving anything away. Oh Seth! You're really alright?"

Seth tried to fight a tear that was coming to his eye. He couldn't believe he'd been so selfish and put his mother through this much pain.

"I'm fine – we're fine. Everything's… fine," Seth said half-heartedly.

"Who's _'we'_?" Kirsten asked. "And everything is _not _fine. I'd be a bad mother if I thought that everything was fine when you're using that tone of voice."

Seth laughed a little. "You sound like Dad, Mom."

"Stop avoiding the subject Seth Ezekiel Cohen. Where's the wit, the sarcasm, the rambling? Tell me what's going on son."

"Okay, _definitely _dad."

"Seth."

"Okay, _'we'_ is me and Summer, and…"

"Summer is with you? Why is Summer with you? Are you…?"

"Trying to tell you a story here. God, what kind of a mother are you?" Seth laughed. Kirsten said sorry and Seth continued. "Well, we got back together last week, came to LA and were having a really good time…"

"Don't be afraid to skip over the details Seth."

"_And_, and then, we got a letter today, and guess what? Your son is a divorcee!"

"What? You signed that thing?"

"No, and neither did Summer."

"But then…"

"Yeah, we're just as confused as you are. Someone has forged our signatures. And then Summer's ran out on an emergency and Eva's on her way over."

"Seth, even if someone's forged your signature, you should have got a call of confirmation from your lawyers'"

"Well, they may have called. We haven't been answering the phone."

"Oh so that's why… hang on, just got mental imagery – ew!"

"Yeah, that's mature, and so _fitting _in the light of what has just happened."

"There's the famous Cohen sarcasm. Look, I'm going to pass you on to your father okay?"

"Right."

"Son, first off, how are you? All limbs where they should be?"

"Hmm, let me just check that Dad – yeah, I think tey _may _just be. Now back onto what is important here, namely me, your son, the one going through a bitter divorce."

"No you're not. If you're back with Summer then it's far from bitter, and you're not going through it 'cause it's already done."

"Wait, hang on a second – no, that did not make me feel better. Words of encouragement? Yes, totally acceptable. Reminding me of the stark reality of the screw-up that has become my life? No, definitely not."

"Hey, you're back with Summer aren't you? And son, congratulations. That was smooth!"

"Gee, thanks for that dad, I feel so proud."

"Look, I'm going to get in touch with my contacts okay? I'll ring you back later on. And have you been… you know, having an active and stimulating se…"

"_Dad_, for heaven's sake _no_! You cannot aske me that!"

"So you haven't?"

"No we ha… wait, just put the phone down dad. Walk away from this situation okay?"

"Whatever Son, you're mom want's to speak to you again. Love you."

"Love you too dad."

* * *

Two hours later and Summer was in Newport, having endured absolutely terrible traffic. She rang around hospital's on her cell, and when no-one said they had admitted Dominic, she rang Maegan up again, fearing the worst.

"Meagan," she started as soon as the phone was picked up. "Meagan I need you to tell me where Dominic is okay?"

"Summer," Meagan's voice was quiet and emotionless. "I think that you should come to your office.

"Is he okay?" Summer asked frantically.

"Just come." Meagan put the phone down. Summer stared at it in disbelief. She was about to throw it backinto the passenger seat when she realised how worried Seth must be. She dialled his number.

_Beep beep beep beep_

The engaged tone. She pressed the end call button and drove towards her office at full speed.

* * *

Seth finally put the phone down. Hs mother had kept him on the phone for nearly two hours. H flopped onto the couch beside Cady and rubbed his face in his hands.

"That was a guilt-trip," he told Cady. Cady smiled and rubbed his back.

""Well, that's what parents do best. Don't you feel better now though?"

Seth nodded. "I'm hungry. Are you hungry? I didn't finish my dinner – I could warm it up and you could have Summer's. I mean, I don't think she'll want it right now, do you? She hasn't got in touch o anything."

"Well, you were hogging up the phone over there," Cady said. Seth's eyes filled with pure panic.

"Crap!"

"What? No, don't worry, she'll try again later and tell you what it was."

"I could just ring her cell," Seth suggested.

"Hmm, go ahead."

Seth went to grab the phone again when a knock went at the door. "Guess I'd better get that. It'll be Eva," he told Cady, throwing the phone down and heading for the door. As he guessed, Eva was on the other side.

"Hey there Mrs Roberts, how are you this fine d…"

"I'm not here to make small chat Mr Cohen, I'm here for my daughter. Where is she?"

"Well see, that's a good question. She's in Newport."

"What?"

"I said…"

"I heard perfectly well what you said Stanley…"

"Seth"

"_and _why is she in Newport when I have just spent two and a half hours stuck in the ghastly traffic?"

"I don't know. Look, will you come in."

Eva looked past him dubiously, as if sensing infection within the flat.

"Look, this isn't the ideal situation for me here either, but if you want to be a good mother for the _first _time in your life, then come on in, stop being a super bitch and tell me why the hell me and Summer are divorced!"

Eva looked him up and down. "If you'd have been that direct when I met you I might have liked you. Now how about you go make me a cup of coffee, hmm?"

Seth gritted his teeth and made faces at Eva's back as she went to sit down beside Cady. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Summer ran into her office, her heels clicking on the marble floor. "Meagan!" she yelled.

"In here," she heard Meagan reply Her voice was soft and scared. Summer started walking nervously towards her own office, where Meagan was shouting from. She opened te oak door and gasped. Dominic was tied to a chair, while Meagan was stood over him, holding a silver revolver.

"Well looky here," she said, in a voice that caused needles of pure terror to run down Summer's back, "Look who's finally decided to join the party."

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone. Just wanted some Seth-Kirsten-Sandy interactiopn. Yeah the ending is waaaaaaaaaaaay over dramatic but I tried writing it about a thousand times and it just kept coming out very OTT, so I just figured, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em! **

**Anyway, this was planned, and not just some weird little idea that got planted in my head I promise. I wanna get started on my new story so I'm ntrying to finish this soon, but not rush it 'cause a lot of good stories are ruined when they're rushed, so I'm trying really hard not to rush this. HOWEVER, (heh heh) I'm not gunna be able to update this as soon as I usually do 'cause everything's been hectic lately and I usually write ahead, but this was the last chapter I wrote ages ago so I'm gunna have to start writing again soon, after everything's calmed down.**

**But never fear, I promise I will try and finish this story by the time I go on holiday in three weeks, and theres not that many chapter's left. I'm going to plan my next story when I'm away (Cyprus - Whoooo!)**

**Anyway, I'll quit rambling about crap now, **

**Luv ya!**

**Leanna :)**


End file.
